The New Beginning
by Andothalas
Summary: In his dying moments, Illidan Stormrage had prayed for a new beginning, will ths fresh start be his chance to finally be who he was meant to be, Or She was to be, Rated M for future language and possible Lemons
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic ever so please be gentle, I originally was planning to make this into a one shot but I got too many ideas running through my head that I could just use for this story.

Synopsis: In his dying moments, Illidan Stormrage had prayed for a new beginning, will ths fresh start be his chance to finally be who he was meant to be, Or She was to be,

Author Note: 1st chapter is set during the BT raid encounter, The second chapter onward will be set in the early stages of WOTLK lore-wise, all constructive criticism allowed, no hate comments please, if you don't like what you see then you know what to do, Read and review please, reviews means more

Disclamer: I don't own Warcraft, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. IF I DID, Then this would have happened!

Hope you enjoy

The New Beginning

Chapter 1 – Prayers Answered?

Atop the summit of the Black Temple, Illidan Stormrage, The Self proclaimed Ruler and Lord of Outland sets his eyes onto the Skull of Gul'Dan, finally coming to terms with all that he has done since he consumed the demonic power, and the least he was feeling Right now is satisfaction with what he has achieved, all he feels is the lingering sorrow, guilt, regret and doubt that clouds his mind.

" _Is this truly what it has come down to? I always though I would die back on Azeroth, slain by my brother to pay for my crimes and to atone to my sin"_ , he shook his head clear of any thoughts as he distinctively heard the sound of combat.

"So they made it past Shatraz" Illidan mumbled as he heard the approaching steps below as the raiders from both the Horde and Alliance confront the Illidari Council, his mind drifted further off as he stares into where the eyes would be in the skull, he pictures the piercing eyes of the warlock staring right into his twisted soul, he ceased all though at he clenched his fist around the skull.

"My actions may have led me to eventually waste away but I shall now allow this dead orc's pestering presence to taunt me any longer" he hissed in a low tone faint footsteps were ascending the stairs towards the summit of the temple,

" _so this is where it ends, Will the only memories that may roam through my twisted mind is that of peaceful times, With Brother and Tyrande. Oh how i wish i had done things different all those millenia ago."_ The half demon night elf lamented, a small shadow of a smile forming on the once permanently scowl twisted face

Battle cries and howls of victory were erupting directly underneath the Demon hunter, Prompting for Illidan to tilt his fel green eyes downward through the grated platform that he found his perch on, Members of both the Alliance and Horde were working together for this one time, Flanked by Members of the Aldor and Scryers alike, Bolts of Fire, Ice, Shadow, Light, Arcane and every element in between, With the gifted sight, A various arrays of colour danced across the Half Demon elf's vision from underneath as the Illidari council tried in vain to halt the seeming never ending advance of the Combined forces, But after a short while, Which was in realism five or so minutes of brutally fighting the combined forces defeated the Ilidari council.

Each member groaned out their last sentence

"Destiny... Awaits..." Lady Malande, soothed out with a wisp of air as her body collapsed onto the stairs, blood pooling around from various cuts to her abdomen

"Lord Illidan... I..." Gathios The Shatterer, The main bruiser of the bunch stuck his hand up as he laid on the central platform, as if trying to reach for Illidan himself for his salvation

"Diel Fin'al" High Netermancer Zerevor groaned out as the shimmering spaulders that he wore diplenished of it's arcane energy

"You got lucky..." The stealthiest of the group, Veras Darkshadow would give one last growl as she thrusted his dagger into an unfortunate Priestess whom wandered a few steps too close to the Blood Elf Rogue, Collapsing to the ground shortly afterwards after a few blades buried right into his abdomen from all sides

Suffering a few casualities and many injuries, The Raid group trudged their way with Akama leading them up the walkway and to the gate.

"Hmph... Pitiful council, sometimes i don't even know why i chose to have them present in the first place... It won't be long now Brother, Tyrande. That revenge will soon come for all of the mayham and sadness that i have caused for you both" The Half demon once again lamented on what could've been, Only a fool's dream at this point.

The powerful enchantment that held the black summit sealed away from the rest of the temple was remaining strong against Akama's magic alone, But with the additional help of Seer Olum and the Deathsworn Okuno. The green efused crystal would shatter and the door slammed open and the rumble of boots stomping up the stairs leading towards the summit, Tilting his attention back towards the skull for a moment as he felt the glaring daggers of each and every man, woman and creature alike, All present to be the harbingers of his death.

As Akama's bulky form separated from the raid group and confronted The Half demon Night elf, Illidan snapped his blinded attention up to the broken draenei and snarled at him

"Akama. Your duplicity is hardly surprising. I should have slaughtered you and your malformed breatheren long ago." The statement was meant as more as a lazy drawl then anything as Akama visibly shook with outrage, His ugly sneer seemed to only intense in anger

"We've come to end your reign, Illidan. My people and all of Outland... Shall be free!" Akama brought his scythe up and banged his chest in an attempt to get the adrenaline to pump throughout his system, The Forces behind him all roared in agreement with Akama's declaration

Showing no outward affliction by the direct threat aimed at him, He instead allowed the Skull of Gul'dan to tumble out of his fingers, Cracking on the dark, Onyx tinted floor and rolling along the steel grates that he was perched on before coming to a stop, Face up. Those empty eyesockets staring clear through every, individual that stood at arms, Ready at any given notice to fight

"Boldly said. But i remain... **Unconvinced.** " The demon Hunter whom was adptly named the Betrayer scoffed back at the Broken Draenei, His fel green eyes, Unwavering in their smoldering pressure as some of the forces, Especially a couple of Paladins, Priests and mages alike had to break down into a nervous sweat.

Akama had heard enough, he would draw both of his scythes out and adopt a battle ready stance "The time has come! The Moment is at Hand!" His cry rang true in which a roar of approval in a boost of Morale across the ranks as they started to charge across the vast clearing towards the Betrayer of the night elven race.

Illidan grinned maliciously, This may be the day that he die, But that doesn't mean he won't take down as many as he can with him to the burning depths of Hell, "You are not **Prepared!** " The demon hunter bellowed out in rage as he towered over each and every one of those troops, Even the Tauren and Draenei didn't match him in height, Drawing the ever so powerful Warglaives of Azzinoth, Fingers spread across the grip with practised expertise.

As the charging force got closer and closer, The Betrayer unfurled his wings and as they flapped backwards and forwards to create a light gust of wind, Using that as a distraction to cease the first swing, The mighty warglaive connected with a torso of a very overzealous human warrior, He grunted in shock at the wound and was booted aside by the strong hoof capped leg belonging to the half demon, Causing the human to be sent flying like a weightless feather into a group of four ranged attackers, The impact obviously didn't feel like a feather to them and all were sent to the ground like a ton of bricks.

One well deserving attackee had managed to get a shot in on his left ankle before he swatted it away like a fly, having no time to look at it and see who or what had inflicted such a minor scratch to the demon hunter "Who Shall be next. To taste my Blade?!" He exclaimed in a blood-boiling battle cry as he jammed both the tips of his off-hand warglaive into the chests of a Tauren Shaman, And a Draenei Paladin. Both dropping to the floor and becoming another tally in the casualties of war.

Illidan was starting to show signs of boredom, Either his warglaives were able to block all incoming melee strikes, His wings were able to bat away any ranged projectile of any sorts. Or the attacks that had managed to get through, Were minor scrapes and cuts against his corrupted leatheresque like skin, Ten thousand years without any sun can be hell on the skin, So no wonder that it would be hard to create quite a malicious wound on his forearms or legs,

"Come, my minions. Deal with this Traitor as he deserves!" That commanding shout erupted from atop of the spire and any surviving, Illidari, Dragonmaw orc, Naga and demon follower alike all came rushing through the black temple in aid of their Master. Akama twisted around and disengaged out of combat, Turning on his hoof and charging towards the stairs "I will hold off these Parasites, Focus on bringing down the Betrayer!"

Illidan watched as the outline that was Akama grow smaller and smaller before disappearing around the corner to the staircase, He peered down at the gathered contingency and as he mutters out in a dark, almost joyful tone of voice "This is too easy" Flexing his wings and flying up, hovering up in the air for a few moments before he sped in a downward ark, crashing down and at the sight of the impact, The onyx stone suffered minor cracks across the surface, but that was the least of everyones worries that were in the immediate zone of the impact. Blue phosperous flames shot up and out of the ground, Fueled by the Fel green tattoos of Azzinoth across the demon hunters torso, Quite a few of the battallion was wiped out with the intense flame burning them all to a crisp

As Illidan was starting to think that this would just be a walk in the park, Straightening up, He was unaware of a charging Orc warrior, Broad axe lifted high up above his head and planted the sharp edge of that weapon right into the small of the Half demon's back, THat would be enough to send a normal man crashing down onto the ground and in a boneless heap but this, Caused an immense sensation of pain and euphoria to travel across Illidan's rather expressionless face. " _Finally some excitement to be had in this battle_ "

Furling his wings outward again, this time they started to heave up and down before Illidan's massive form started to sore upward into the air, Hovering above the platform and staring down at the raid group with a sneer permanently etched across his face. "I will not be touched by rabble such as you!" He roared out with as much cruel intent laced in his booming voice as he could muster, Soaring across the skies and dodging every ranged projectile hurled at him with little difficult before he stopped dead centre in the middle of the platform.

Throwing both of his warglaives down to either side of the grated centre, The green aura that was radiating across the blades vanished and became two solid Fel flame elementals, Each giant in size and just as intimidating as it's significant other.

" **Behold the Flames of Azzinoth!** " Was the resonating cry of the Demon hunter from above as each and every individual stared up at Illidan, It made the Half demon grin in an absolutely disgusting manner which installed utter fear and panic in the raid group. "Stare into the eyes of the Betrayer!" Would next be heard uttered from the Half demons lips and a fiery phospherous beam shot right out of his eyes and burnt a group of three of terrified fighters to dust. Anyone that was close to their vicinity were immediately turning on their heels and ran towards the outlying pillars that were off to the sides.

Both Flame elementals took off to each side, Illidan saw this and couldn't help but the sway of the tide tipped into the favor of the attackers, he would continue to fly from side to side of the platform in attempts to get a good aim and throwing a Phospherous infused fireball at any attacker that had grown too contempt behind their cover, It didn't take long for the elementals to be dropped, The elemental's flames flickered back across the ground and drew right back into the warglaives.

" **Hmph, These pathetic Demonic weapons are unable to take care of this misband of puny rats?"** Illidan grunted as he descended back down, The glaives starting to peel their way out of the stone and come twirling towards the Half demon's hands, chiselled clawed fingers wrapping around the sturdy grips and twirled them around, He started a myriad of whirlwindesque slashes, as if forming a blade storm on the spot, Twirling around and using his wings to even out his direction, to stop himself from Toppling over, Being on the tip of his left hoof and pivoting his right leg up and cross legged over his right knee, As if looking like a blade dancer then anything else for someone's entertainment.

After a short while he had ceased the bladestorm and grunted as he had suffered many cuts, Leaving himself vulnerable as some of the smarter fighters that weren't maliciously cut down by the spinning sword dance were able to slice him up, Red and purple blood alike would leak out of the open wounds, The Half demon Elf stared at his enemies, Whom were looking worse for aware, Glistening in a sheen of sweat and dried up blood, About half of the group remained since the beginning of the encounter,

" _I think i might have underestimated some of the insects that have wormed their way into my domain_ " The Demon hunter thought with a hint of annoyance etched onto his scowling demenor, Wisps of black essence started to drift off the half demon, the fel green tattoos were starting to glow, The familiar signs of the Demon hunter starting to activate Metamorphsis

" **Behold the power... OF THE DEMON WITHIN!** " was all that he bellowed before the jet black skinned half demon would stand up and send out a shadow like nova out to knock all of the raid group onto their derrieres, Many of them were wide eyed at the sudden surge of demonic power as they were scurrying back to their feet, The melee was keeping their distance whilst the ranged and spell casters were taking pot shots right at the Metamorphisized Demon,

Slamming his hands down into the ground, Shadow like cracks trailed along the ground and erupted out of the stone. Dark pillars were beginning to spiral out of the cracks until they were starting to diminish, His wounds were too great... The shroud of black energy started to fade and the half demon fell to his knees for a few moments, Before he clapped his hands together and every one was shrouded in a shadow like orb, Halting their moves and freezing them in place, as if they were frozen in time itself.

"IS this it, mortals? Is this all the fury you could **Muster!?** " Illidan spat out, Walking up to one of the frozen attackers which so happened to be a Blood elf Paladin, Running his glaive right through the male's chest, Ending the up and coming Vindicators life before he could even get his career on track, He then ran his blade through an orc Female and an Undead's mangled corpse, He couldn't really tell the gender all that much due to the amount of damage during the battle that it had suffered

"Their fury pales before mine, Illidan. We have some unsettled business between us" A very familiar voice spoke, A sinister tone laced in that otherwise deep, Sultry yet flat pitch. The Demon hunter froze on the spot and pivoted around slowly until he was greeted with the sight of the person whom had haunted his imprisonment for the last ten millenium, Warden Maiev Shadowsong, The face that has never once given him peace, But has always had the utmost hatred towards the half demon,

"Maiev... How is it even possible" Illidan said with the utmost disbelief in his voice, His knuckles were white from clenching themselves around the warglaives so tight that it was amazing that he didn't crush the grip in his giant hands, Maiev would wave her glaive and in an arcane like flash. The shadow like shells fell off each and every attacker, And they all turnt to the weakened Demon hunter.

"Ah. my long hunt is finally over. Today. Justice will be done!" The Warden declared as she whirled her glaive right at the illusive Demon hunter whom had evaded her clutches for the past several years, The glaive aimed right for the Night elf's head but it was blocked at the last second by the Betrayer coming to his senses, That sneer firmly making it's way back onto his face.

" **You've Wasted too much time Mortals, NOW you shall Fall!** "The demon hunter allowed one last battle cry, making his last stand here and now " **Feel the hatred of.. Ten... Thousand Years!** " The Demon hunter had his warglaives raised, Ready to deliver the finishing blow to two more of his last straggling attackers before the glaive ran true, Destroying the glaives, They broke in his hands and he gasped... For the first time in the fight he had experienced pure terror shot right up his spine, He would gasp as a cut. Similar to that the way Frostmourne had sliced across his chest.

The betrayer would have fallen to his knees, His upper bodykeeled over and supported only by his shaking upper arms alone, He had to groan as Maiev stepped over him, Smirking in victory after achieving her life long devoted goal, And that was hunting down the Betrayer and bringing him to justice

"It is finished. You are Beaten!" She aimed her glaive right at him, His blood caked along the elongated steel, She swiped her arm back and watched a thin trail of his blood cascade along the ground, The Demon hunter himself. Couldn't help but gasp for breath but, A soft raspy chuckle escaped his throat as he turnt to look up at his killer for the last time

"Well done champions... You have done... Well to bring me down... The spoils... Go to you..." He looked at every champion of each faction, with no hatred bordering in his vision, But respect for how they fought "Bury your dead... Give them... The proper sendoff they deserve" He gasped out before turning to the Warden "And you have won... Maiev. But the huntress... is nothing without the hunt. You... are nothing without me..." were the last words that poured out of the betrayer's mouth before his arms gave out and he collapsed, Face down against the metal grate and the skull. A few inches away, A constant reminder of the power that he had consumed to make him what he is now

The realization dawned upon the warden, her eyes were now more devastated then anything. She had given him a way out of his life, She had lost the war, She was nothing.. "He's right. I feel nothing. I am nothing" She drooled out in a flat monotone voice, turning to the champions of each faction before she turnt on her heel.

"Farewell, Champions" Was Maiev's last sentence before she blinked away, Akama, Caked in the blood of his enemies walked up and placed his hands together

"The Light will fill these dismall halls once again. I swear it." His voice was laced with promise and conviction.

The flickering embers in Illidan's eyes had finally gone out, He silently wished that Akama would be able to follow through with his promise " _I will be watching from above Akama.. Fairwell... My friend_ " Was the Demon hunter's final thoughts before his consciousness drifted onward into the afterlife.

Author's note: And that is the first chapter, Took me a while to even muster up the effort to put this together but FINALLY it has been finished, Anyways i hope you all enjoy this and yes this is basically a detailed telling of the Bt fight, But you know what. I needed to start somewhere with this!


	2. Chapter 2

**First off i would like to say thank you all for the Favourites and followers, they mean just as much as a review would, meaning that i will dish out more and more chapters, i will not have a planned schedule for these releases, since my life at the moment is all over the place, so please bare with me and i will make sure to bring them out as fast as i can,**

 **Along with editing my friends story, I will be also on top of this one and perhaps a few more projects, Anyways onward with the story. Chapter 2 is set during the Death knight beginning questline and will contain some lemons and minor rape, I will section that off when it comes to it.**

 **Warning: IF anyone is against my OC being a shemale then please, turn away during those descriptive bits.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from warcraft but i do own Ana'rine, And my friend owns the character that is based around the Initate and the priestess, I will introduce her proper in a future chapter. SHE IS MINE BLIZZARD!**

Chapter 2 - The Ebon Blade Hold - Part 1

The grunts and hisses of initiates training were ringing out of the floating Necropolis that hung out at the north eastern corner of the Eastern Plaguelands, Hovering high above of the last bastion of Scarlet crusade that was left roaming, Fending off any mindless ghoul and ghast that would erupt from within the bowels of the Ebon hold, Acherus.

A pair of frosty rimmed sapphire tinted eyes stared over the valley that was cut off from the rest of the Eastern plaguelands, Joined by a few more pairs of similarly colored eyes, All narrowed with that malicious intent of dread and utter stone cold, indifference. Each pairs of eyes belonged to a Death knight, The Majority of the group which consisted four in total, were humans. One was Darion Mograine the Highlord of Acherus and son of the long passed wielder of Ashbringer Alexandros Mograine, Now possessing the Corrupted version of the powerful weapon of the light,

The wispery white hair that bellowed in the wind belonged to none other then the aged former soldier under the former prince before being turnt into a Death Knight in the depths of Northrend, He has been with the now Lich King ever since that faithful day, Flanked by one of the first blood elven Death knights, Koltira Deathweaver. Standing next to his oath sworn brother and grunting as his own wispery white hair, Having changed after having spent many years in the below zero temperatures of Northrend.

The last member stuck out like a sore thumb, Being the only female of the group and the only dark skinned Death knight aswell, She too was a human and many of the accolytes and initates thought that she was a push over, and that was quite the opposite in fact, Being able to defeat all three of the males that she stood next to. Looking upon this individual, immediately the Midnight blue tresses were used to identify her as of the elite Death knights of old, Her Sun kissed,ebony skin also stood out amongst the pale white, Baring the same Frosty, cobalts as any and every freshly risen soul that is bid to do the Lich King's will.

Standing in her own customized armor and wielding her own manufactured Runeblade, Some looked at the practicalness of the armor that she sported. More skimpy and that of a plate kini than a full armored suit, With the chestplate holding those thick ample globes of bosom flesh. traversing down lower, Her sculpted abdomen visible for all to see, The leggings had slits along her inner thighs and a heavily modification for her crotch region, As if she was packing something a little more downstairs.

" **Ana'Rine! Get down here now, and train the new wave of Initiate's... NOW!"** The Lich kings booming voice rang out from the platform above them, The Highlady in question rolled her eyes and she snorted, Looking at the three smirking Death knights with an increasingly irritated expression on her face as she slid on the ball of her heels and purposely strided over to the teleporter which would take her up to the upper floor of the Ebon Hold, Stepping onto the platform.

A slight sheen of ice wrapped around the ebony skinned deathknight and warped on up, as the ice dissipated away, Ana'rine stepped off the platform and was greeted with a row of initates, Knelt behind the leader of the Scourge itself, All ten initiates in total all stood up and turnt around, Various races were mixed in the selection, Ana was meant to take on all of them, But that is not how she worked. She walked on up to the unflinching line and she peered on over at one in particular and she gestured for Her to walk over, A night elf female. The standard initiate uniform didn't seem to do this one justice as the chest area, Had her being generously endowed. The chained links being pushed to their utmost limits, She could see specks of Icy blue hair along that dusky skin, The initiate in question walked up to Ana and accompanied the Highlady whom was on her way to the interior, The Death knight and Ana would hear the Lich King's words

 **"All that i am: anger, cruelty, vengeance. I bestow upon you, My chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge. Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's hope stands defiantly against us, A blemish upon these PLaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance. You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, Death Knight"**

"Don't let that get to your head, elf. He says that to many of the other initates, But they ended up in a boneless heap down there. Perhaps you have the potential to live up to those words, or perhaps not" Ana stated out with a mere roll of her eyes and she gestured from the elf to Instructer Razuvious "This is Instructor Razuvious, He is basically the Death knight Trainer, for you newcomers." She spoke out with a mere indifference that she usually regarded everyone with, The initate gave a mere shrug and approached the Instructor.

Ana spaced out at this point, She was the one that was given the brunt of each wave of risen corpses, Or initates the Lich king liked to call them, To her they were nothing more then lambs to the slaughter to the Scarlet crusade. Some of them have managed to survive and those have garnished a few grains of respect from the Tanari Highlady.

Tanari. That is what she was, A Tanaris born human that was birthed into a nomadic tribe, At least that is what she makes them believe, In heart she was a Draenei or rather in fact a pure blood, uncorrupted Eredar, Over a year and a half ago now, she had an encounter with a powerful warlock whom she was able to deflect a very powerful spell, but something went wrong in the deflection, The spell backfired onto the warlock and killing her instantly, the spell had a rather interesting side effect on her end.

She was warped, Contorted into a smaller frame of body, She had shrunk a whole ft in height, Her busty and curvaceous assets were maintained and squished down a smaller frame, her skin went from an ivory white down to a Dark, chocolate ebony like tone of skin. Raven white tresses of hair dyed a midnight blue.

A sudden roar of Phosperous blue flame spat out of one of the outlying runeforges, Sighing out lowly as she saw one of the Initates arm set ablaze, Gathering a small orb of frost gathered from the moisture within the frosty confines of the Ebon hold, Throwing it right at the Burning initiate, The orb dissipated into a mist of frosty rain and the phospherous fire was put out, She hissed out lowly at the bumbling fool whom was sent away, flanked by a couple of necromancers, Escorted to be dealt with as a defective minion.

Snapping back to the runeforges, She saw that the initiate that she picked out had managed to forge a rune into their runeblade successfully, Giving her a mere clap out of mock congratulations. She watched the Instructor walk right on up and clapped the Initate right on the shoulder "Not bad. Ana, I will take her out of your hands now, Darion will wish to see you," The Death knight Instructor spoke to the Tanari highlady, whom didn't need much more incentive then that for a means to get away from all of these initiates.

Stepping back onto the teleporter, She was about to teleport to the lower floor when the master of the Scourge himself turnt around to stare at the highlady, those intense frosty eyes staring out from under the Helm of Dominion, A unnerved shiver ran up the dark skinned human's spine as she stepped up onto the platform where the Lich King was positioned and knelt down, "Yes master? What ails you?" She spoke out in a flat monotone subservant voice as she peered up at the leader of the scourge

" **A New age is upon us, Ana'rine. This world has known peace for far too long, On this day, i will cast a shadow across the world, letting all of Azeroth know that the undead Scourge will scatter across the sea, Traverse across the lands and devour any and all that tries to stand in my way! You and the Rest of my Death Knights will be my harbingers of doom, casting the shadow of fear across the land, Startign with the Scarlet Crusade! Go now and wreck a horrible destruction down on New Avalon!** "

Ana's eyes visibly twitched with mild irritation, but nontheless she bowed her head in acceptance to her masters words, "Yes... Master" She spoke out, that same flat monotone drooled out of the depths of her booming, hollowed voice, straightening herself up and coming to stand right back up, The Lich king giving her a solid view of his back, which meant that she was no longer needed, turning on her heel and heading right back to the teleporter, stepping onto it and allowing the familiar sheen of ice encompass her form, within the next moment she found herself standing on the lower floor.

Walking towards the platforms balcony, Propping her arms forward onto the stone banister, SHe could hear Darion roar out from behind her as he raised the armies of the scourge to march on New Avalon.

" **Armies of the Scourge, hear my call. The scarlet apocolypse has begun! Tear the land asunder and leave only death in your wake!** "

Finally the time had come, they were making their move, already rotten ghouls were starting to scrape their way out of the fertile farmland that the scarlet farmers have worked so hard to create, separate and unmarked from the plaguelands that were over yonder behind the Ebon Hold, The wails of the undead rang out across the valley, sending shivers up along the spines of every denizen that inhabitated the farmlands down below.

Ana decided that it was time for her to join the fray as she looked over her shoulder and spotted the Highlord atop of his steed Fury, making his way over to the Highlady and snorting lightly "Ana, Better get down there before Koltira and Thassarian have all the fun" He stated with that dry humored tone that just seemed to irritate Ana to no end but he did have a valid, at least from her point of view.

Turning on her heel she was about to head straight for a skeletal gryphon until she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, Turning her frosty, cobalt gaze right up at the sky with a perked eyebrow in curiousity, A silver glint appeared and then shot across the sky, a shooting star crossed the horizon? and as to how it caught her attention was beyond her but here was what surprised her, she started making a small wish, and that was to be freed out of the Lich King's Rule, to be able to once again live her life or try and live as much of her former life as she could without being shunned or hunted down by the world for the atrocities that she has commited.

Shrugging lightly as that wish was certainly a long shot, turning on her heel once again and taking a skeletal gryphon down to Death's Reach, the ground command centre for the Ebon hold, setting foot on solid land once again, the Highlady of the Crimson hand let her gaze wander around the encampment, initates dueled with one another, testing their mettle for the upcoming skirmish, Val'kyr, the agents of the spirit world were raising the dead and watched over fresh Death knights, Whom that were of note were resurrected only for them to wreak more havoc.

Ghouls, abominations, ghasts, zombies and even skeletons were charging head long down the slopes on either side of the precipise that Death's reach was constructed upon, being met head long by Scarlet priests, paladins and even marksman and spell-casters, the only bastion of defense with the sole goal in getting as many of the peasants and their families evacuated back to New Avalon, Skeletal archers rained down volley after volley of Saronite arrows down onto the farmlands, cutting down soldier and peasant alike that managed to find themselves unlucky enough to be hit by the razor sharp projectile.

Scarlet miners worked the Havenshire mine as all of this was going on, Trying to collect as much metal and ore as they could and shipping it down to the nearby ported ships, To Ana's eyes they seemed to be stocking up on materials for something, Was she going to find out what it was, she might aswell try as she leapt down the cliff and landed in the battlefield, spotting Thassarian and Koltira in the distance, Fighting close together, Drawing her greatsword and shouldering it, she swung at the first helpless peasant that was unfortunate enough to be within her swing ark, Slicing clean through their form, A shower of blood rained down onto the soil and across Ana's chest, her lips twisted upward in a sinister smirk as she pivoted on her heel and swinging counter clockwise to her first swing and dragging that greatsword across the air and blocking small pallets of gunpowder that were fired at her with the flat side of her greatsword

The lust for battle, It coursed hot red through her frosty veins, Elicting quite the euphoric rush for the Tanari highlady, as yet more and more scarlet troops charged at her, in an attempt to take down one of the strongest that the Scourge had to offer in the present time, One by one they filed in and swung their weapons, fired their projectiles, cast their spells at her, but all was met with swing after slash of that malicious looking runeblade, Cutting clean through the heaviest of plate, She managed to bare through most of tthe projectiles, Her abdomen was showing minor bruising at the moment, Impractical armor was to blame for that but, what threw her prey off was, She wasn't showing any signs of pain on her face but rather it was exhileration, it was as if the ebony skinned goddess of a war machine, fed off the euphoria of pain.

Turning on their heels and fleeing back behind the last line of defense which was a seeming impenetrable wall formed by the shield guards, Providing that last bastion of defense for the archers and priests. Ana'rine looked upon this with a mere hint of twisted humor, allowing each and every scarlet member to stare right into those frosted depths, Dropping to a knee, laying her sword down horizontally across the healthy farmland, one of the runes that the Crimson Hand Highlady had specially forged onto her devastating runeblade.

A thin layer of dark, shadow like energy started to flow right into the tip of Ana's fingers and as the Death Knight slammed her hands onto the ground, Dark circles of the same shadow like energy started to form right underneath the feet of the shield guard and archers, the next moment was bedlam, Jet black fire erupted from the ground, immediately turning many of the dumbstrucks scarlet members into a charred corpse, howling out in a twisted chuckle, the Highlady stood back up to spot a fleeing Female priestess, This one seemed to have caught her eye, in more ways then one.

Noticing that the priestess was heading in her direction, she decided to move til she positioned right behind the wall of a nearby barn, as the whispers of the silken robes that the woman wore got closer and closer.

(Okay lemon warning 18+. Skip ahead if you are wanting to skip ahead)

Ana grinned lightly as she stuck her arm out to wrap around the woman's form and tugged her into the cover, One hand covering the priest's mouth and the other wrapped around that thin, yet supple waist to crush the woman against her form, cooing right into her ear as if to send fearful shivers right up the priestess's spine in which that indeed did happen and yet even soft whimpers of fear could be heard slipping out from underneath Ana's clasped hand.

"If you don't want to end up like the rest of your little scarlet enclaive, You will remain quiet and do what i say. You want to remain alive now do you? Do this and i will let you live," Ana cooed right into the human's ear before she had to do a double take on what she said, Eyebrows furrowed in mild confusion, It was rumored around the EBon hold that some of the Death knights were regaining some soft of reality, Or maybe she was just imagining things, Nontheless She had came around to a side door in the barn and she slipped on in, dragging the priestess in with her.

Throwing the chasisty sworn woman right into one of the stalls in the barn, She hissed right at her captive with a firm smirk "Strip" speaking that order, giving the priest no choice but yet she was met with flat out denial, the Priestess shook her head back and forth, her red head locks cascaded with the motion from side to side, this only seemed to irritated the ebony skinned Tanari whom sent her hand forward, clutched ready in a fist and connected right with the priestesses jaw. Seemed like Ana wasn't in a very, forgiving mood.

"I said STRIP, Now get to it otherwise i'll feed you to the ghouls!" She snarled in a more hushed up tone, She didn't wanna be found out now did she and have the only fun ripped away from her before she could even get started. Taking matters into her own hand, She unclasped her gauntlets, Sliding each plated glove off of her arms and she plopped them down on the stale hay that was placed on the floor, She grinned lightly and grabbed the priestess up and pressed her back right against Ana's plated chest, one bare, chiselled hand and trailed it right up to one of those heavy, pillowy orbs of titflesh, Squeezing it harshly, A whimper of lust escaped the priestesses throat before she would start to struggle against the Highlady's grip.

Snaking her other arm around and ripping the preiestesses robe right off her form, Exposing the creamy pale flesh of the priestess, those hefty milky jugs popped out into the stale air of the barn, The Priestess howled in fear and tried to fight against Ana's ministrations once again

"PLEASE, PLEASE STOP, IF YOU HAVE ANY MERCY YOU WILL LET ME GO AND STOP THIS!" She cried out with a shrillness of a hysterical banshee but yet those cries of utter terror fell on deaf ears, That opposite free hand came down to cup the woman's no doubt virgin cunny, her index and ring finger spreading her womanhood whilst her index finger pumped right into that tight, virgin hole. Discomfort was evidentally plain as the first expression to be seen, followed by whimpers of lust and helplessness, But the more she continued to fight in the strong grip of the woman whom was currently more or less raping her, the more she started to enjoy it, Well her body was enjoying it more then her heart or mind was.

Ana took note of a little magical presence radiating from this priestesses form, Somewhere on the surface just right above her chest, Ana couldn't help but sate her curiousity by bringing the hand that was cupping one supple breast to release said titflesh and bringing her hand up to the central source of the magical presence and she applied a magical touch of her own, Darkness coloured the tips of her fingers purple, pressing the tip of her finger right into the spot where she thought 'x' marked the spot.

What happened next astounded even her, it almost seemed like this woman's form had managed to get even more curvaceous, those full soft pillowy orbs of titflesh even grew a couple of cup sizes, those wide hips flared out even more and that soft perky derriere ballooned outward, Seems like this Priestess held quite the bimbofied form, placed under an enchantment by whom stumped her but she was by no means complaining right now, even so if made her all the more lustful towards with her actions.

Ripping off her own codpiece, Exposing that greased up, musky hung piece of dusky shecock meat, The sheer size and girth of this member would put many males to shame, and that was of the more taller races, having not measured herself as of recent, Last time she had heard, She held about 11 to a solid ft of dusky skinned cunt wrecking fury. And as she would have exposed herself to the girl, the priestess reacted with a look of utter shock as the breath was literally taken from her body via the very sight of that fat mass of meat between the death knight's powerful thick-set thighs.

Pushing the priestess forward and up against the nearest wall, causing the woman's round, ample rump stuck out and as she noticed that the priest had stopped resisting at this point, She kept herself presented in such a position, nibbling on her lower lip as Ana lined up that thick swollen head of her fat shaft right up with the opening of those puffy virgin lips. In which Ana took no liberties in wasting anymore time dwelling, A thick glob of pre gathered on the head was all the lube she was going to give the poor, helpless woman.

What happened next would've been sheer bliss for the Death knight and utter agony for the Priestess as Ana shoved that fat girthy prick right into that tiny quivering slit, Instantly parting the nether lips and sliding right into that tight, clamping cunt, Feeling the immediate resistance of a virgin hole cease some of the powerful thrust that Ana gave right into that cunt, But that didn't stop her from forcing right into that hole, the thick bloated head punching right up against the solid virgin hymen.

Grinning like a wicked predator about to sink it's teeth into it's helpless prey, Ana started the painful drag of that fat shaft right out of that hole until only the head resided right inside before she threw her head right into that cunt, Slamming and ripping the Hymen apart, A flow of blood cascaded around her thick shaft and Ana cooed out and relished in the ensuing cry of painful bliss, As she set a fast pace right out the gate, her thick bloated balls swinging pendulously between those pistoning thighs that tensed with each thrust that Ana threw right into the priest's round shelf of ample assflesh.

-Smack, smack, smack- was all that could be heard with the resounding sound of flesh on flesh reverberating off the thin hardwood walls of the barn, It was a surprise no one has come to investigate what was going on in the interior of the building,

" **ANA'RINE, STOP SATING YOUR LUST AND KILL HER! BATHE IN HER BLOOD!** " The lich king's voice boomed within her mind but, She smirked maliciously and shook her head from side to side, Going against the order that she was given and continued to slam her hips back and forth, jamming her fat dick as it was covered in a light sheen of blood from taking the woman's virginity in the first place, It was lightly being drained away as her eager pre lubed up those tight eager walls, making for a more smooth motion with ehr dick sliding in and out.

Grunts and groans of pleasure started to escape the Priestesses throat and even some moans of lust, turning her head to the side as she looked right back at her 'captor' and panted lightly "Nggh... more.. please. Keep going" she mewled out with uncontained pleasure, tears of lust gathering in the corner of her eyes as Ana grinned lightly "Naww so, Nggh cute. begging for moree huh? Well okay then" She crooned out with lust as she continued to drill right into that cunt, her impending release was getting closer and closer

"Mmmph fuck yeah, I am getting closer to pumping your womb full of my spunk" She crooned out as with each passing moment, Her control continued to wane, before long the Priestess had let out a how of lust and pleasure as that thick juicy nectar leaked out of those cunny lips and pumped down onto the floor, forming a small pool in the stale hay, Ana grinned maliciously as she continued to drill away "Mmm how did that feel huh?" She crooned out right into the priest's ear, she shuttered and mewled out "Mmmph. felt soo good. Please, cum, please cum inside of me and knock me up!" She mewled out.

Ana didn't need to be told twice as she pumped her hips back and forth for just a few moments longer until she howled in lust and within the next moment, her thick gooey spunk shot out in hot molten ropes, coating the walls of that pussy and pumped it's way through into the womb of the priestess, the seed flooding in as more and more emptied itself from the bloated balls, Grunting and groaning as she came down from her orgasmic high.

"Mmm i might have to spare youm just this one time and keep you as my little whore.. Well if you want to stay alive?" She would coo out as she pointed behind her, Up to the upper floor of the barn where bails of hey and boxes were placed "Hide yourself up there, til the time comes and i will come back to get your slutty ass and take you to my quarters" she cooed out, She fixed her leggings up and reequipped her gauntlets and sword, Turning on her heel and walking out of the barn, fixing up her hair, Her form garnished a light sheen of sweat. The moon light bounced off her form

A bright lunar light formed in the midnight sky and caused Ana to look upward, frosty eyes narrowed in warning before she saw the light become smaller but it took a shape and as it shot down, It rained down from the sky as if a star fell from the very heavens. A harsh crash hit the ground, And it only seemed that she was the one that's attention was caught. So taking this opportunity, She charged towards the area, Looking over a hill as the star looking object had crash landed down on a beach

"Was it.. A draenei ship coming into orbit again?" She passed that theory for a moment until she shook her head lightly, The draenei fleet crash landed here a few years ago, Ana grunted out as she saw the light flutter away and what laid in the small crater was a humanoid, A purple skinned humanoid.. Ana charged down and drew her weapon, stepping into the crater and she aimed her weapon right towards the humanoid.. The gender was a female that she could tell, due to the hefty pair of breasts, And what drew her eyes was the lime green like tattoos that adorned the woman's torso,

"What a strange pair of tattoos, And for a night elf of all people.. Blindfold?" She muttered out, The Night elf had a blindfold on alright, Her body bare for all to see, which was just her at the moment and as she lowered her weapon, She dropped to a knee. "Well you look normal for a night elf that just crashed in from the atmosphere." She muttered out, Not even knowing if the elf was alive or dead. But as she was about to look away, She was met with a hand grabbing her throat and shiny luminescent eyes staring at her. Glaring and a scowl formed on the night elf's face

"W-where... am i? I thought.. I died!" The Night elf uttered out, Which only made her raise her eyebrow in utter confusion "What? are you even talking about. You look alive and well to me.. And absolutely ravishing" She cooed out wit hthat same sinister smirk

The elf looked down and what followed was just hilarious to Ana. A scream and a look of utter shock appeared on the night elf's face "I am a woman!? Oh by Elune's tits i don't know how Tyrande or even Malfurion will react to this!

 **The end!**

 **Okay so i forgot to mention my update schedule in the last chapter, I will not be on any kind of official schedule but i should be try and kick one chapter out within a week or two, No promises on any specific date okay?! Anyways thank you all for the follows and favourites**

 **Peace out People!**

 **Andy out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright first off i would like to thank all of the continuing support, with the follows and reviews. Each one of them though how few they are is very genuine and brings a smile to my eyes, Now i am using my friends OC's since i do some RPing with her in WoW and these toons are pretty fun to write about anyways.**

 **They will also be introduced to you gracious readers some point during this chapter aswell don't fret, They will not be known as "FEMALE priestess" or "Female Death Knight" :P**

 **And out of pure laziness, Illidan is still going to be referred as Illidan.**

 **Anyways onward with the chapter**

 **Disclamer: I do not own any of the warcraft lore or anything of the such, That belongs to Blizzard entertainment, I do however own Ana'rine to the fullest and my friend owns her toons respectively.**

 **Chapter 3 - (S)he Lives! / Fated meeting?!**

Darkness, Darkness everywhere, pitch black was all that was visible for miles in every direction, And even if one were to squint their eyes, they could not even make out any kind of structure or object, not that was anything to be there in the beginning anyways. Even if there was to be inhabitance there, it would only be met with a deafening silence as one's sanity would be put to the actual test.

That would be the original thought if it wasn't for the fact that there was indeed something clashing against this neverending darkness, A light purple humanoid shaped figure laid still on the ground, Seeming unmoving as time passed on with moment by moment. Zooming in closer this figure appeared to be feminine even as SHE laid down face first on the black flat ground, This female was clad in a clear pristine almost transparent like white silk gown, flowing down to rest just at the napes of her heels.

Slowly this female started to stir, Lightly shifting and rolling onto her back, and there would be quite the bodacious figure that this woman sported as she started to sit up, bringing a hand up to her face and rubbing at her eyes, As if she had awoken from a well deserved slumber which in fact was quite the opposite. As this Female, sporting the telltall signs of being a Kal'dorei. If the pointy ears weren't telling enough then the incredible height that this woman sported, Taller then even perhaps some of the most tallest humans to ever exist in Azeroth. Only She wasn't on Azeroth at the moment.

Unusually enough instead of the trademark silver eyes, There was Forest green eyes peaking out from underneath a magically enchanted piece of cloth that acted as a blindfold for the woman, travelling down below adorning the busty chest and the somewhat chiselled abdomen of the woman were forest green tattoos, Both of these features only belonged to one night elven individual and HE wasn't known to be on speaking terms with most if not any Kal'dorei, Having been labeled as 'The Betrayer' By his own race.

This woman would bring her hand away from her face and a light groan escaped, instead of a deep baritone guttural tone, it was high pitched and lightly throatly, Following that groan up with a sharp, shocked gasp and bringing a hand to her mouth, Before bringing her hands right up to her vision, No longer was the vision pitch blake with sources of arcane magic flowing around her, Clear unperturbed vision met the former Male demon hunter.

"What in the world happen to me!, And where in Elune's bountiful bosom am i! I though i died! Here i am... STUCK in the middle of... What seems to be neverending darkness!" She cried out in which she did another double take on her own voice, Eyes widened underneath the cloth and as those eyes trailed down to her own body. She looked upon that bountiful, bodacious body that honestly belonged to a Dancer in Booty bay, Which could entice lust in pratically any race and jealousy from all sorts of women.

A bright, blinding light soon followed which caused the former 'Betrayer' To snap her gaze over her shoulder, It was a wonder there wasn't a resounding crack of bone from the whiplash like action. The light was too bright at the start that the woman had to squint and cover her eyes like a visor to even make out what was causing this bizarre phenomenon. the bright source becoming dimmer and dimmer with each passing second, The source revealing another feminine looking figure, Aquatic blue skin became visible shortly afterwards and as that. Sage white hair. flowing down to rest upon the woman's broad shoulders, This woman's form was wrapped in the finest of moonsilk, Acting as a light sheen of silk to cover her goddess like form.

" **Indeed, Who or what are you and where is this place you ask? Why don't you start with asking why are you here to begin with. Illidan Stormrage** " That voice echoed out through the soft sultry lips that this newcomer possessed, The now revealed Illidan Would tilt HER head to the side with a shocked, Raised eyebrow which both showed her confusion and her mild curiousity about her current predicament, Standing up on shaky legs, Having been quite a few years with the use of normal, humanoid styled foot instead of the flat stomping hoof that she had gotten used to since her demonic transformation all those years ago.

"I must be going through a near death hallucination.. Yeah i must have passed out jsut before my due time, This is all that this is..." She murmured to herself, trying to make it all the more believable with each passing moment but with each said moment that passed on by, And she was met with a rather high pitched, melodical giggle escaping the goddessque like figure that stood across from her

" **Well you have indeed passed on to the afterlife, Dear Illidan. But the questions that you should be asking yourself right at this moment is Why are you here?** " The blue skinned beauty purred out to the former Demon Hunter, Whom now decided to stand up and give the mystical figure her full attention, Raising an eyebrow as she finally took in all of the finer details of the exotic face that was staring right back at her, Then it clicked and as it dawned upon her, those forest green tinted eyes grew wider and wider as it became clear

"You... You're Elune? The goddess of the moon?!" She stated and as she all but shouted that out, She dove down to her hands and knees with her head bowed "W. have i done. To earn such a... Audience to meet the Moon goddess in the afterlife?" The Former 'Betrayer' asked with a soft mutter, The words barely audibly uttered out of those pursed plump lips, Raising her head back up to the moon goddess herself and followed the audible mutter with a shout "Why in Azshara's name am i Here?!"

" **Since you have finally come to terms with what is happening right now, I shall cut ot the chase since i don't have alot of time to spare. You have been given a choice here Illidan, You either can choose to live out your so called redemption in a cowardice show of being killed, Like the rightful monster that you were in your previous life and rot in the depths of hell for all eternity. OR, You can choose to grab one last chance, udnerneath a new face, a new guise, a new outlook. As a woman. To assist the world, in the oncoming wave of unending chaos to rain down upon Azeroth.** "

Now if Illidan wasn't buying the situation by now, She was surely skeptical by now. opting to close her eyes for a few seconds and murmuring something under her breath "Okay when i wake up, this all will be gone and i will wake up from whatever daydream i am in atop of the Black temple." But as she did open her eyes, Nothing changed, She did it again, A moment had passed then reopened. Nothing.

And that was the final straw with the goddess of the Moon as she took one powerful stride forward and closed the distance between the two elves or rather a Goddess and a Former half demon, The tension was so thick that it could be sliced by a sharpened glaive, Illidan was taken aback by the sudden change in the Goddess's demenour, She was rather enthralled by those round busty breasts that Elune possessed as they lightly shimmied up and down. WIth the step, a ripple effect coursed out around her feet and underneath them formed a map of current Azeroth, Kalimdor to the left and Eastern Kingdoms to the Right. Northrend, The cursed land that held the disgusting Lich King and the vast bastion of the Scourge army.

" **QUIT wasting my time! What is your damn choice Illidan and make it quick. Otherwise i will make it for you and send you back down to the burning cesspools of Hell!** " Boomed out of the goddess's throat as she looked right at the Demon hunter, Illidan did a double take before she had to stand up and look over to the world, She gave one half hearted sigh before looking right at the map and walking to the middle, Right where the Maelstrom was located. She looked at the goddess and nodded her head "Send me back. I will give help to Azeroth, If it means i can be one of it's children once again, I Will do whatever it TAKES!"

And upon hearing that declaration, The Moon goddess didn't need to hear anymore " **That is all i needed to hear, And this is all you will need to hear. You WIll be sent to Northern Eastern kingdoms, The Eastern plaguelands to be exact, Where you will meet up with one of the scourges Highest ranking fighters, She has... had a few interesting moments where she has shown mercy to a couple of peasants and even a priestess. You are to meet here and try and get her to join your cause. Rather Persuade her to break off from The Lich King's control and regain her humanity. But that is all. For now. Bye BYE ILLY!** " She cooed out with a bright and beautiful smile and that was all that the Demon hunter saw before everything turnt white

-BACK to PRESENT Day, Eastern Plaguelands-

After having crashed landed down on the vast sandy beach and having come face to face with a dark skinned human but not only was she quite the bodacious beauty, But she also had to give credit where it was due since now not even she was that hung when she was a Half Demon and yet the bulging crotchpiece was as clear as day infront of her, But Illidan's eyes snapped away from the strange woman's nether regions and up to her face, And as she thought she saw a double of the moon goddess or even Tyrande.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell caused you to fall out of the sky.. And what's with the wicked tattoos!" Ana snapped out as she would look upon the Female Demon hunter with a malicious glint in her frosted, cobalt eyes , Staring down at the bare form of the Night elf that stared back up at her with that same dangerous glint in those forest green eyes, Staring right back at the Death knight without a show of unwavering resolve.

"What's it to you... Human? Not like i should answer to one of such a stature as yours" The demon huntress responded as she would stand up on rather shaky legs and through that alone she felt like she was going to collapse back down onto the ground, She managed to maintain a solid footing for a few long moments before she gasped as her wobbly feet gave way and she was sent crashing to her hands and knees. Ana looked down upon this with a mere smirk of utter indifference and with the high boasting ego exhuming from her form. It was no wonder that the Tanari Death Knight was going to gloat at how foolishly clumsy the Former Demon Hunter looked right now

"Well it looks like for one that had just crashed in from the atmosphere, Your ability to walk or even stand is comical to watch. Look at you squirm, Struggle around like a worm, I could just crush you underneath the bottom of my boot and not think twice about it" She mewled out in which she took a few steps forward to close the distance between herself and Illidan. Taking a few slow tense moments in the eyes of the Kaldorei before she pressed her heavily saronite plated boot to the back of the Night elf's skull and started to push her cheek first into the sandy ground beneath them.

But what she didn't expect was a strong grasp around her heel and she was pushed off almost immediately, Regaining her footing after stumbling back a couple of feet, Glaring ominously but yet in slight irritation at the moment of embarassment. She was silently grateful that none were around to witness that, "You little mongrel, you are lucky that i am in a great mood and will let that one slide, If i wasn't, i would use my axe to chop you apart. Piece by little piece." She purred out in which the mental image just gave Ana quite the sensual shutter of euphoria that shot right up her spine.

The Night elf had to linger on the ground for a few more moments, staring up at the ever so cocky ebony skinned Death Knight before she slowly go to her hands and knees, Still a bit groggy from all that is happen, And now the fact that she was bare naked finally clicked inside of her mind and she gasped. Wrapping her arms around her chest to squeeze those bountiful chest pillows right against herself, as if trying to save herself from being lewdly perved on by this. Disgusting Death knight, But it would've been too late at that but even then, It was only creating all the more ludacious view of an ample valley of blue titflesh and cleavage, just begging for one's face to be smothered in between those soft pillow puppies.

Forest green eyes shot around the immediate area as if searching for some type of clothing or weapon to even defend herself from this monster of a Death Knight, Not knowing that this woman was indeed a minion of the very thing that she had sworn to destroy in her previous life with the eye of Sargeras, Having managed to get to her feet with a solid footing. She took a few solid long strides forward and had managed to close the distance between the two of them before she pushed right past her, that was until she had decided to look up to the dusky, Red riden sky that was mixed with roaring flame and suffocating black smoke, and then beyond that the ever looming Acherus.

"Where the fel am i?" The Demon huntress muttered out, once again forgetting her modesty around the ebony skinned Death Knight and decided to go with the more appropriate action at the moment was to be awestruct up at looking upon Acherus. Ana turnt around and to stare up at in mere aloft stone-cold indifference "You are in the backwaters of the Eastern Kingdom. So you can call this. Heaven on earth for some, Hell for others. Me i go for a little along.. hell " She snapped out rather bitterly, As if she was pissed off at being a high ranking officer in the Scourge ranks.

Illidan turnt to the Tanari that stood next to her and she could basically here the trepidation that she had for this place, For the army that she leads, or even being apart of whatever elune damned organization that she was apart of. "Well if you don't like being apart of all of this? Why don't you just walk away from it all? Why don't you just branch off from whoever your leader is and do your own thing?" The Demon huntress grunted out with a mild look of utter indifference but hidden behind that was an intense curiousity towards the Death Knight, Which in turn would cause Ana'rine to look right at the night elf with a straight, shocked face for a few more moments before the next sound the immediate area was filled with hysterical laughter, That seemed to erupt from out of nowhere but, it had the ebony skinned human keeling over herself, arms wrapped around her ribs in utter hysterics once she heard that.

Moments passed on by and the throaty laughter turnt into fits of giggles as Ana was straightening up, staring at the former self proclaimed Lord of Outland with a few, awkwardly tense moments before that amused smirk was wiped away "Wait... You were serious? Oh it's not that simple with the Scourge, the Lich King knows where you are at all times, Nothing can escape his view. It's a wonder he hasn't sent his ghouls down here to devour you" She muttered out as if it was just that simple to explain, But as soon as Illidan heard that key word that sent alarms off in her mind, The Night elf leapt away from the Tanari Death knight and adopted a battle stance, Legs bent and fists clenched, Her fat hefty tits hanged low and swayed heavily with the motion caught her off guard as it caused quite the disposition shift in her stance.

Forest green orbs glaring out through the piece of cloth that was ever wrapped around Illidan's skull, all of the vehemance, the hatred, The anger that was buried under that stony disposition during her time spent atop of the Black Temple, rose up to the surface as she looked upon her imposing opponent. "You... You are apart of the scourge? you serve.. **HIM!?** " She snapped out "Arthas... that disgusting... Piece of trash?" her lips forming an ever permanent snarl that was reminiscent of what it used to look like when she was ruler of Outland,

"Yes. That is what they used to call him, But he and Ner'zhul have fused into one true being, No one knows if it is Arthas or the Lich King that is in control, What... Have you got history with the former prince of Lordaeron?" Ana purred out with those frosty cobalt eyes twinkling with mischief but held quite the vehement desire to hurt this elf, But as she thought on that, about inflicting harm on someone who hasn't done anything towards her. It Repulsed her, and as she thought about something more and more which was being a free person, The more appealing that looked. She would unholster her great axe and pointed it right at the Night elf.

Bringing the axe downward and charging forward right at Illidan, Using her arms to swing the heavy two-handed broad axe upward in an attempt to take care of the source of all of these confusing emotions invading her mind. Fueled by rage alone, no coordination to the swing so the Demon huntress dodged back but due to her heavy chest and lighter centre of gravity, her movement was far greater then she anticpated and she tripped over her own feet, "Oomph" escaped her throat as she landed on that curvaceous swell of assflesh, She groaned out as the harsh ground dug into her rump.

Ana swung and met only wind resistance, missing just by an inch away from her neck, She did cleave off a couple strands of raven tresses from the Night elf's locks of hair, Hoisting her axe down and was aiming to make the finishing blow at the momentary distraction at the elf falling over but she ceased, She stared down at the elf. Seems like this one was a little familiar. She would hoist her axe back up and held her hand out

"Why were you sent here... My lady?" she questioned the Demon hunter whom looked at the offered gesture, And deciding to take it. Being helped up to her feet, She brushed her fingers over her form to get any of the dust off her bare purple skin, "I was... Sent here to assist with something, What it is i have no Elune damned idea" The former Betrayer replied with the monotoned voice, Ana decided to at least help with the night elf's state of undress, Unclasping her furred cloak and drapping it over the woman's shoulders, the former was sporting a light blush at the kind notion, The first in milleniums to be shown towards her.

Wrapping the cloak around her form, soaking in as much of the warmth as the fabric would offer, the two decided to make their way back up the hill. a Harsh gust of wind picked up as a Frost Wyrm flew overhead towards the now burning ruins of the scarlet enclaive. Both women turnt around to stare at the frightening creature flying towards the area, Mopping up the remnants of the Scarlet crusade. "We should go help them..." The Demon Huntress stated and as she was going to take off into that direction, She was stopped by the Death Knight and was met with the Tanari shaking her head from side to side "No.. There is no saving them now, They were doomed from the very beginning" Ana grunted out, A look of forlorn pity for the fallen crusade members.

But that expression only lasted for more then a second before it shifted back to the same mask of stony, cold indifference. Taking a few more seconds to gather herself before she would put her gauntlet clad right hand onto the small of Illidan's fur covered back and edging her just a little forward so that they didn't waste too much time, She would be walking the former Demon Huntress towards the Ebon hold precipse command centre but she took a detour, And headed right towards the barn where she had that stress relief fuck about one hour ago, Pushing the Night elf into the building and covering the entrance before ducking in.

Letting out a soft sheltered sigh as those forest green eyes scanned the insides of the barn, Stale hay littered the withered stalls, Pieces of wood were missing from the roof and from the walls, But it mainly held up from all of the wear and tear. Turning to a tall bail of hay, She saw something shuffle against the shadows and she ducked low in a feral aggressive stance, Causing said shadow to let out a low girlish whimper, Ana snorted and walked on in to intervene. Standing between the Shadow and the crouched demon hunter, "Elf. Whatever your name is, Just stand down. she is a friendly, A not so innocent priestess." She muttered out as said priestess came out from her hiding spot, Clutching her hands over her curvaceous endowments and quite shaken up with the ear piercing roar that rang through the skies.

Ana took note of both women's attire and noticed that they were lacking, Which made her smirk in both lustful depravity but, Stupidity "I sure have a way of finding busty, beautiful women now don't i?" She chuckled out with a soft smirk on her face, She trailed her fingers up and along her plated crotch, Where Illidan was looking at for the second time and she still couldn't handle how a woman such as Ana was capable of possessing such a thing and it looked so huge behind that plated crotchplate, She didn't let her mind wonder for too long before returning to the priestess "What is your name.. Priest?" She asked out in which the woman gasped at being so forwardly spoken to, blushed immediately and stuttered out "M-m-My name i-is Luxy Soror.." She muttered out with a soft tremble to her entire form, Staring at the furred cloak with longing

Ana was about to address Luxy until she felt another presence, A fourth had entered the barn and she would turn around only to be held at swordpoint by the same Death Knight initiate that she had hand picked, Frosty blue eyes staring back at her, Pink locks of hair hanging loosely unkempt from under the hood, Ana sighed lightly

"So... What are you going to do, Vitoria" she muttered out as the other charged forward with their runeblade poised to strike Ana'rine down.

-Chapter end-

 **Author's Note: Gah.. That was a long progress in the making and i am sorry for the rather late update since i have moved houses and all, Just have managed to get around and uploading it now, Due to work AND other things had me preoccupied. Will try and get chapter 4 out earlier then i did with chapter 3!**

 **Thanks for the continued support**

 **Andothalas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! *Waves excitedly***

 **Just going to get straight into it and thank the continuous support and i promise that i will try and not have such a huge delay in between my chapters, I was mainly playing wow during that time and was meaning to write out the chapters in between stuff but i would forget when it was like say.. 4am and looked at it and thing "Oh yeah.. Forgot about that. I'll DO IT TOMORROW!"**

 **That aside, Hope you guys are enjoying this, Anyways onward with the story and hope that i continue to entertain you guys with my sub-par writing skills!**

 ***leaves behind a tray of cookies and pancakes with lots of awesomesauce!***

 **Disclaimer: i don't own the Warcraft lore or any of it, it belongs to Blizzard Entertainment, I own Ana'rine and My friend owns Vitoria and Luxy!**

 **Chapter 4 - Tensions Arise.**

As Ana stared down the newcomer Vitoria, whom was pointing the newly crafted runeblade that she sported, the pulsating blue runes glowed ominously along the flat of the blade and hilt as the taller Night elf stood a head taller then the ebony skinned Death knight, But other then that, The initiate stood across from the Tanarian Highlady, and for the first time quite possibly in her new existance, She started to lightly quiver on the spot, a vast array of emotions spread across her face, All of this was confusing the pink tressed elf immediately as she saw not only The Ebony skinned superior whom hand picked her for training but, There was another elf, One whom she hadn't seen around the Ebon hold but the markings that trailed across the elf's bare skin when shown visible were somewhat familiar but the overactive mind of Vitoria couldn't quite place them at this point.

And then there was the Scarlet priestess! And with her already trembling arm pointed at Ana'rine, the direction of the pointed, sharp tip was starting to slowly tilt to the right and aimed right at Luxi. Deciding that it would make sense in that confused brain of hers that striking down the enemy would at least take away a few problems right then and there. "I don't know what the fuck is going on here but the surge of emotions... ATOP of YOU, of ALL people Lady Ana, would be seen with the enemy and atop of that, ANOTHER ELF!" The Confused, hysterical Pinkette tressed elf snapped out in her frenzied panic, Making her move hastily and swinging her blade up and then arcing down with the sole intent with imbedding her blade right into the priestess's skull.

Time seemed to slow down for Luxi as she was slowly bringing her arm up with a vained attempt to block and somewhat only lessen the damage to only being her arm which is the loss. Moment after painstakingly slow moment had passed, But nothing happened which propped the question into the busty redhead's head, What made it stop? tilting her gaze upward, She would see another runeblade, or rather an axe blocking the runeblade of the elf, That is when a loud gasp of held in breath flowed out of Luxi's mouth and she collapsed to her hind and backed away on the palms of her hands immediately, Whimpering and sobbing in utter fear of the situation she has found herself in.

"You think you are the only one that is going through a very strange stage at the moment!? If you haven't noticed that Most of the fucking Death knights around you are probably going through the same damn thing and you think by killing an innocent life, THat will only justify that you will under HIS control once again!" The Tanarian Highlady spat out through gritted, clenching teeth. Canines almost grating on one another at the Pinkette elf's actions, The priestess quickly crawled behind the strong imposing Death knight that has taken her into her care, even if that care is quite possibly the most dangerous place an individual such as herself could be under at this moment.

"BUT... WHY... WHY... DOES IT HAVE TO HAPPEN... ALL THESE MEMORIES... THEY ALL SHOULD BE A LIE BUT.. Why Do they feel sooo... REAL!?. Have all that we have been taught by the scourge, The necromancers and the instructors.. A lie!?" Tori was a devoted believer in what the acolytes spouted from the very beginning. Images of the undead appearing in the forefront of her mind, images that were thought lost but resurfacing, Causing the confused initiate to drop her runeblade and scream in terror as she relived her death, The blade that killed her, the blood cascading down her scalp and pooling in with ehr sage whites hair, Mixing it to the vibrant pink color that it was to this day, Dropping to her knees and tears streaking down her rosey cheeks, head cast up towards the roof as if staring right through it and to the stars above.

Illidan observed all of this from the side line, Still wrapped up in nothing but the furred cloak from the Highlady's back, Fel green eyes staring at the group with a look of mild annoyance and amusement, She did feel some sympathy for Tori but other then that, She showed no respect towards the elven Death Knight, Thinking that one of her own people call fall so far as to serve HIM. The man whom plagued her nightmares every night upon the summit of the Black Temple, the scar that frostmourne had left behind was disgusting to look at sometimes, But when she would look down, she didn't see the scar anymore. perfect, soft unmarred skin across those busty breasts. She couldn't supress the soft ghost of a smile across her lips, Seems like she could get used to being a woman after all.

Out of the corner of her peripheral, Ana noticed the smile forming on Illidan's face, usually she would poke some fun at the expanse of such a notion upon a Death Knight's face but, Seeing as she barely knew the former Demon hunter or even the identity of the woman. Turning to the sobbing Initiate at hand, swinging the back of her gauntlet-clad hand and connecting with Tori's Left cheek, Snapping her out of her current reveoir in which the Night elf Death knight stood up and turnt to look at the highlady with shock in her eyes, Both Ana and Illidan had noticed a stray tear had leaked it's way down the left side of the Initiate's cheek, Nontheless Ana would hoist The death knight up to her feet and as she did so. There was a loud booming shout ringing through her mind

 _ **"**_ **SO YOU COULD THINK YOU COULD HIDE THEM FROM ME! EXECUTE THE TRAITORS NOW VITORIA!"** That ever booming voice of the Lich King echoed within the Night elf Initiate's mind. Her eyes were torn and her hands had a near death grip wrapped around her blade, She would shake her head to clear the unjumbled thoughts that raged her mind and stand up. Ana approached the disheveled looking Elf with a mild sympathetic glance before she took her axe and held it out to the former Demon hunter and the Scarlet priest "You two will remain in here, If it goes south. Run and don't stop" She grunts out and using her axe, She would cleave the hilt of a pitchfork in half and handed it over to Illidan. "You look capable enough to wield a weapon at least half as good as Vitoria here." Adding on as Ana escorted the Death Knight out, Leaving the pair behind

Both Death Knights mounted atop of their steeds and took off towards the Ebon hold. Having already ignored the Lich King's order once, Vitoria was fearing the worse but Ana had at least thought of something to spare the Initiate's life just this once, Upon reaching Death's breach, lines of Skeletal archers were facing towards the cliff edge, and with arrows corked into their flimsy looking bows, Volley after volley of arrows was released in an attempt to set another infernal blaze on the once vibrant farmland below, the Lich king stood upon a pedestal overlooking the valley that had been single handedly decimated by the scourge, Turning on his heel and facing the Highlady and the Initiate. Ana would bow and Vitoria remained stiff as a door nail. Only for the Lich King to turn back to the destruction at hand

"YOU both are needed behind enemy lines.. Take the disguises and GO assist Thassarian in torching the Chapel and assisting with Koltira's rescue" The former silver hand Paladin ordered with an iron fist, Ana looked at a ghoul which stepped forward with a piece of red cloth and a matching veil, Ana's eyes narrowed increduously but accepted the cloth and put it into place accordingly, Vitoria doing the same without a fuss. Mounting back up onto their deathchargers, the pair set off towards New Avalon.

Upon Reaching the destroyed Scarlet town, The pair were encountered with an immediate foul stench of rotting corpses and charred remains, Everywhere that the Death Knights looked, Death followed in it's wake. Pools of drying up blood marred the cobblestone roads leading through the region, Bodies torn in half and being eaten by the Ghouls and Ghasts. The Scarlet's last bastion of defense so happened to be within the barracks at the moment, Where the scourge was waiting for the perfect chance to strike and rescue Koltiras Deathweaver.

Venturing further in to the vineyards and plantation area of the ruined enclaive, Scarlet guards roamed the last area where the remaining populace resided, Ana kept the hood down low and Tori had managed to look the part for the moment. The pair noticed a couple of Death knights standing guard on the outside of one of the buildings, Them two in disguise. Ana looked at the guards andthen at the Death Knights and frowned. She couldn't help but mumble to herself "Are they that blind or something as such?" She muttered out loud enough for one of the Death knights to overhear the Highlady and answered what was plaguing her thoughts at the moment "IT has an illusion where we look like a Scarlet member" The brute explained, Ana turnt to look into the window in which instead she was ebony like the night but she was as pale as paper, Her eyes looked down and saw that her skin was back to it's usual pigment, taking note of that she gave a mild "Neat" before moving on, having walked in she noticed that in fact Koltiras was back amongst his brethren "Must've happened when we were on our way.. Then it seems the generals are preparing for one last ditch effort or retreating down to the bay" She comments idly in which her sentiment was met with an answer "Perhaps, But there is still one more task. Take the initiate down to plaguefist and take care of the Argent dawn prisoner." Thassarian echoed from high up the flight of stairs.

Taking their leave from the house and traversing over to the Chapel of the Crmson flame, Which indeed it was alite with a vibrant crimson flame, But that was not all. The pair were flanked by a shadow among the tree lines, A figure cloaked in the hood with pointy knife ears poking out of the piece of head concealing cloth, Ana decided to accompany Tori over to the building that was separate from the blazing chapel, Upon entering the danky building that kinda reminded the Tanari woman of a storage house, She looked over the interior and all she saw were captives. One of every race to be exact, Ana's eyes frowned as she took note of them. They were all knelt and head bowed, Ten races, Ten executioners to be exact, And soon it would be down to nine.

Tori's eyes seemed downcast with the daunting task ahead but she couldn't bring suspcions to herself as she walked on over to the night elf, seeming that it would only be fitting for herself to put her own kin down, and allow her spirit to join Elune in the afterlife, nearby at the back entrance of the building, The shadowy figure that had been stalking the pair peered into the room, beedy Veridian eyes stared out from under the cloth, Seems like those eyes could belong to one pair of pointy knife-like ears, And Ana finally became of the other's presence, Narrowing her own pair of frosty eyes at the doorway.

The night elf captive otherwise known as Yazmina Oakenthorn, Shifted on her knees and sighed lightly as she muttered out "Come to finish the job, Have you?" She uttered out with such disdain that her eyes stared flatly at the withered floorboards as she then started to rise up from her feet, Ana turnt to look at the captive with an intrigued stare at the gusty move, Yazmina followed up "I'd like to stand for... wait... Vitoria?" She muttered out, Eyes finally meeting her would be executioner, Recognition clearly written across her face as she stared at the Initiate, Tori's eyes lit up with shock that the stranger knew her by name, but for the life of her for the moment she could not recognize a single moment with this individual, Yazmina then continued to speak

"Tori, I'd recognize that Face anywhere... what.. what have they done to you Tori?" The end of that statement with a look of utter dismay written on the captive's face as she continued on "You don't remember me? When you were a child, your mother would leave you in my care while she served at the Temple of the Moon. I held you in my arms and fed you with honey and sheep's milk to calm you until she would return. You were my little angel." she said, Reflecting on all of those good times with such a blissful reminiscent expression etched onto her being, Lightly trembling in anger as she uttered out "Blasted Scourge... What have they done to you Tori!?" She pleaded out as if Tori had an answer for all of the womans questions which in fact she could only stare dumbfounded as wave after wave of memories hit her.

"You must remember the splendor of life Sister! you were a champion of the Kal'dorei once! This isn't you! This isn't the Tori that i know, You must fight against the Lich King's control. He is a monster that wants to see this world.. Our world!, in ruin. Don't let him use you as a weapon to accomplish his goals, You were once a hero and you can be again, Fight, damn you!. Fight His control!" She roared out, Where in fact that Tori was fighting the floodgates that were threatening to burst right at this moment, tears brimmed her eyes as a voice from outside made it's presence felt

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE? What's taking her so damn long ANA!?" The Knight Commander roared out in clear impatience, Ana, Illidan and Tori all turnt to look at the entryway, Illidan refocused back onto the engagement between Yazmina and Vitoria, Intently watching the pair with her intense green eyes, Ana had snuck over and she would lean up against the wall and whispered to the Night elf huntress "What the fuck are you doing here?" She hissed out in which the Former betrayer snorted out in her intense, malvolent drool "I need to figure out what the fuck is going on here! and your little apprentice over there with her blade trained against her fellow kin's neck is making me feel disgusted, Angry. And FUCKING pissed off" She hissed out, Which Ana had to let out a low sigh and wave her hand "Should we risk having Arthas find out? And tthen finding out that we spared two people from his wrath?" She muttered out, "And what the hell should i call you? i haven't even gotten your name. Your tattoos look very familiar but, That was on a male" She snapped out.

Illidan's eyes widened as the question was posed at her, Ana knew who she was before she was resurrected by the moon godess, And she couldn't just outright say that name, She had to think on it and whispered out "Illidari..." She muttered out, Hoping that would fool the Tanari Highlady, Whom narrowed her eyes in suspicion but seemed to accept it for now "I guess that'll do. Weird name for a night elf but, Then again. All names sound strange to me" she muttered out.

Flowing back to the current engagement between both the night elves, Yazmina's starlit eyes started to fill with disheartened tears, She knew that there was no way she could get out of here alive now, Not with the scourge so large in numbers and a high ranking commander just a few ft across the room from her, She tilted her eyes upward at her former friend and whimpered lightly in sadness with what she had to say "There... There's no more time for me. I'm done for, Finish me off Tori... I can't find the will to fight this anymore, And even if i did. There will be no escape for me, Only death. So please, Finish me off, Do it or they'll kill us both. but do one thing for me Tori, Please, Remember Teldrassil, our beloved home. This world and all of it's people is worth saving! So please. put me out of my Misery!" She declared, uttering her final statement

Tori was in tears now, Her hand trying to steady the runeblade's grip within it but it was constantly shaking, From the waves of emotion that rolled over her as she stared down at her friend break down and lose all hope of living. She couldn't do it, She couldn't just kill her friend, But if she did, then she would end up joining her in the afterlife, Maybe it would be for the best, To join her friend in her death. Escape this hell on earth that she found herself, with such an easy escape in her hand, it would be all so easy. But with what Yazmina told her, She couldn't just die, if anything, She had to live for her. She WILL live for Yazmina, She had instilled the will to live in her now.

Finally steeling herself and rising her runeblade up above her head, She looked down at Yazmina one final time "Goodbye... Yazmina." she whispered out but loud enough for the other elf to hear before she swung her arm down and what happened next, even Surprised the cold hearted Tanari Highlady

 **ANNNNNND CLIFFHANGER!**

 **HEHE i would like to apologize once again for such a delayed upload, a little bit i had lost the.. Interest to write soo i put it on a mini hiatus, Then i had to deal with the dramas of moving once again (WEll settling into the house that i have moved into is more accurate)**

 **Nontheless, Hope you enjoy it and i will try to give all my loyal readers regular if not semi regular updates within two-three weeks. Or if i'm in a good mood, once a week. but don't count your lucky stars on that. Nontheless KEEP up the good work readers**

 **LOVE YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Waves aroundat the people like an overly excited spastic-

 **Hey there guys! Andy here once again, coming to you live from her HEADQUARTERS, Coming at you with yet another chapter for The New Beginning! NOW ENJOY. MIGHT SEE SOME MORE SMUTTY GOODNESS. MIGHT NOT, ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!**

 **Side note. Illidan is gonna be known as Illidari (i know how original) But it just keeps confusing me and probably some others when saying his Original name**

 **READ ON CHAMPIONS!**

 **Chapter 5 – The call for Justice?**

Having swing her sword towards the captive Night elf, Tori was waiting, waiting for the moment that the runeblade came into contact with flesh, her blade swinging, it was as if time had slowed down to a fraction of a second's pace now. And what felt like forever in her mind which in reality only a moment had passed, There was a loud Cling of metal on metal, Ana stood where she was, So whom was the wielder of the blade that stopped Tori's blow, Only one person Ana knew that was present and aware of the situation somewhat. And that was the Former demon hunter Illidari, The Night elf stranger had surged across the distance and stopping the blade mid swing, She would have then countered the manuever altogether by driving her hand into the supposedly dominant grip of the Initiates, Forcing the Runeblade to be dropped from her grip but during the swinging motion, The blade had made contact not with the woman's head, But the bonds. Freeing the Argent captive in the process with what could have been considered a great stroke of luck in the eyes of the prisoner.

Ana took charge by turning around and holding her hand up and ceasing the approach of the Scourge commander towards the building "Halt. Aren't you meant to be seeing to the burning of the chapel!?" she snapped out with a low glower escaping her throat, The flat faced Commander came up to Ana and held his gauntlet up in a pure, sure attempt to punch the Highlady right in the face, but of course, The Tanari highlady being the superior rank and all, tilted her form to the side and grabbing the encoming fist. Blocking the somewhat poor attempt at a punch and pushing the Scourge commander back, creating somewhat of a gap between the two, Growling lowly under her breath as she used the time needed to sign with two fingers as to warn the others. Illidari immediately set into motion and grasping the Captive and tugging her out through the back door entry whilst Tori came to stand by Ana, She had killed the snivelling little goblin whom just tried to barter for his freedom.

The commander looked past the pair and looked around the area, searching for any signs of suspicious activity that may have gone down with the pair being inside of the building, Most of the captives were still keeping their head downcast with a slight shakem The goblins corpse was dragged to the centre and a clear cut was sliced across his chest, a small pool of blood slowly starting to form around the former merchant, The commander had to let out a low snort "Well. I never specified who to kill. But it seems the Night elf had already been dragged off, A pity... IT would've been rather... Amusing to see the Elf slay one of her own kin" he spat out with a malicious smirk working it's way onto his face under the split helm that he is so comfortably wearing.

Tori clenched her teeth as she kept the hood downcast, Casting her face in a low shadow so that only her Vibrant frosty eyes peered out from underneath, The pair had to push past the Commander "We're done here" Ana muttered out as she guided the now stone faced Elven initiate down the path before taking a detour straight off the path, Making sure that none of the scourge minions were looking their way before heading right behind the very same building that they were inside of, They came to meet up with Not only a cloaked Illidan but now a cloaked Yazmina whom was a little more then shaken up from that whole ordeal, Not even believing that she was even alive in the first place, Flanked by the scarlet priestess whom wouldn't want to stay alone in a time and place like this.

Ana had to release a low sigh of both relief and frustration at the whole situation "This would've been so much damn easier if i had killed you three myself from the very beginning but then again i wouldn't have gotten a nice fat assed pale whore for a cocksleeve, A mysterious Night elf whom fell from the very heavens and an initate whom isn't afraid to find loopholes to save their own skin" She quipped out with a soft smirk cast across the ebony visage of perfection that is her face, Flipping her midnight blue locks to cascade down her back and over her shoulder. Hearing the final toll in the distance and Highlord Darion's voice boom across the valley, Signifying that the final assault on Light's hope is about to begin, "It's time." she muttered out as she came to heft up her runed axe onto her shoulder. Summoning a Death's gate and hefting herself through, Followed close by Tori, Leaving the trio behind, But not without leaving a parting message "Meet us just south of Acherus. I predict that something is going to go down that might change the flow of things around here for... The better" she said with that lopsided, twisted smirk plastered on her face.

Upon arriving on the otherside of the Death gate portal, there was just a stampede of Death knights, necromancers, Acolytes and the like charging from point a to point b, Ana assumed that it was all in preparation for the encoming battle. Ana herself had pat Tori on the back and guided her over to a pair of saddled Undead Gryphons that will take them to the staging point, Upon mounting onto the gryphons, The pair took off immediately with a boney flap of strong undead wings and with the creatures being guided Deeper into the Eastern plaguelands, The Highlady looked over the side of her mount and spotted some of the collosal sized Stitched war giants that stormed across the plagued lands of Lordaeron flanked by the ever so lumbering Abominations that were almost the size of one war giant's knee, Flanking them were the horse mounted Death Knights and commanders of the Scourge, The ones that were leading the charge and if Ana focused enough, she spotted Darion from above.

Landing their gryphons, Ana and Tori dismounted from their undead beasts, The gryphons still loyal to a heart even in death, Returned to the roost back in Acherus. Ana had came to Darion and tapped the Highlord's knee with the hilt of her axe "Starting the fun without little ol me huh?" She quipped out with a firm smirk on her face, The Highlord's hallowed chuckle greeted her in response "You? Miss out on a bloodbath!? That'd be a first in my books" He responded, He turnt back to staring at the only piece of holy ground left in the eastern plaguelands, An eerie silence fell over them as they waited for the esembling force to finish gathering for the final push, to wipe out the remainder of the Argent Dawn. As a couple of minutes had passed, Darion Shouted to the heavens " **Soldiers of the Scourge, stand ready! Prepare to unleash your fury upon the Argent Dawn!"**

Ana had to release a low grunt escape her throat as she looked towards the Chapel and saw a small influx of warriors that have been renowned in history as some of Azeroth's greatest and staunch fighters, Ana was almost frothing at the chance to get to test her mettle against such renowned warriors, " **The sky weeps at the glorious devastation of these lands! Soon, Azeroth's tears will rain down upon us!** " Ana's lips quirked upward into the shape of a firm smirk, And that is when she charged forward upon the call " **Death knights of Acherus, The Death march BEGINS! Soldiers of the Scourge, Death knights of Acherus, Minions of the darkness, hear the call of the Highlord!** " A vast army of ghouls, geist and giant skeletal behemoths rose out of the ground in preparation " **RISE! THE skies turn red with the blood of the fallen! The Lich King watches over us. Minions! Leave only ashes and misery in your destructive wake!** "

Ana charged forward and somewhere she could think of Tori doing the same thing, Ana was actually seeking the fight, Tori was only trying to keep them off her back if she showed any kind of suspicious behaviour, Ana broke the line and swung her axe and immediately breaking through a thick tower shield, And cleaving through the crusaders skull, watching the dwarf's head roll along the ground with a low shiver of bloodlust as she came down to take the first step upon holy ground, She felt the surging radiance of the light embracing these warriors, And she was met with a battle cry from Korfax, whom was the Champion of the Light of the Argent Dawn "Scourge Armies Approach!" to bolster the Argent Dawn.

Immediately Ana was stunned by a blessed war hammer smashing her in the sternum, The light surged through the blow and lashed across the surface of Ana's abdomen and busty chest. Even sending a light crac across the surface as Ana had keeled over and dropped to a knee, She was quick to recover and slamming the hilt of her axe into her attackers gut, Forcing the Orcish Crusader to keel over, Leaving him wide open for a geist to leap in from the side and start wildly clawing away at his exposed neck.A guttural groan escaped the fallen crusader, Ana's lips quirked upward as she spat down at him, a thick globule of blood landed on the discarded hammer "Mmmph motherfucker got a lucky shot on me" she grunted out as she dodged an encoming flail with a pivot to the side. And using her exponential grasp of the frost arts, She formed a crystalized dagger and slammed it into the giant Tauren's calf. Causing the Giant female to let out a low bestial roar of pain and annoyance. That is when Ana swung her great axe upward and embedding the Lumberjack stylized weapon deep into the Tauren's throat, Ana ripped it out and dodged back and allowed the throes of ghouls, geists and skeleton alike flutter in and swarm the front lines. Ana's eyes scanned across the battlefield and noticed that all of the renowned fighters stuck to their posts, Ana's eyes had narrowed in suspicion "Something's... off here, Like they are trying to protect something... Or Someone." She mused silently.

Turning around she noticed that Darion had dismounted from his warcharger and with the Corrupted Ashbringer in hand, Cleaved wards of light worshippers down, Ana had to let a soft chuckle as the light's greatest weapon had been twisted into their greatest fear "Kneel before the Highlord!" The ashbringer wielder roared out with another swing of the great sword, as the battle raged on, it looked as if Light's hope was going to become another footnote of the Scourge's unrelenting might, That would be until Darion had came to a stop and let out a low guttural groan of pane. "What the... My power... wanes" He groaned out, Turning to the blade that he had corrupted "OBEY ME, BLADE!" he shouted, Swinging the blade but the Ashbringer had other plans as it sent another shockwave of pain "Ashbringer defies me...", And that is when the blade dropped from his grasp and he dropped to his knees, Weakened from the weapon's defiance "Minions, come to my Aid!" immedaitely the High guard surrounded their leader. The Highlord glared down with the ever piercing lichfire gaze "YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND! I AM IN CONTROL HERE!" He shouted in defiance, Grabbing the blade and going to swing but to no avail "What is this!? MY... I cannot strike... I cannot... The Blade Fights me...!"

After collapsing to his knees yet again in the middle of a battle, there would be a large beam of light that rained down from within the Light's hope Chapel, Ana spun around immediately and there, standing at the entrance to the holy chapel was the Man whom was the bane of every undead's existance.. The banished paladin, Highlord Tirion Fordring. Ana's Axe was speaking to her, Calling out to her to charge. And that is what she did, She sprinted forward. Dodging every blade, every weapon, Spell and projectile that made it's way at her with the sole intent on stopping her in her tracks, But that is not what did it. The loud booming voice that Tirion used, She dropped to a knee at the earth shaking voice " **You cannot win, Darion!** " And that is when she had dropped her weapon, for the first time in a battle, She had been shakened to the core. "What the hell is going on?!" She sneered out in utter confusion, That the very thought of slicing another being's head off disgusted her, horrified her even. Tirion waved his arm in an authoritive manner "BRING THEM BEFORE THE CHAPEL!"

The undead armies fell into the ground, being destroyed by beams of light unleashed from the heavens, leaving only the small legion of Death Knights that were brought forward and forced to kneel in defeat the feet of the Highlord of the Argent Dawn, Ana haven't mood from her position was kneeling behind Darion with Thassarian and Koltira flanking the defeated highlord of Acherus. Ana was shortly joined by Tori whom was looking worse for aware, Visibly shaken to the core at the might of the light that Tirion holds under his sway, Ana was about to take up arms again but the defeated murmur of Darion ceased her "Stand down, death knights. We have lost. The light... This place... we had no hope..." which was immediately followed by a scolding Tirion Fordring "Have you learned nothing, boy? You have become all that your father fought against! Like that coward, Arthas, You allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness, the hate, feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed!"

The Highlord of the Argent dawn then started to pace back and forth along the submitted and defeated army of the Death knights, as if they were nothing more then the latest batch of squires being assigned to their knights. "Your master knows what lies beneath the is why he dares not show his face! He's sent you and your death knights to meet their dom, Darion." He stated in a matter of fact tone of voice, That statement drove to the very core to each and every present Death knight, They were used. Pure and simple, just simple cannon fodder to do the Lich King's bidding "What you are feeling right now is the anguish of a thousand lost souls! Souls that you and your master brought here! The light will tear you apart Darion!" He added on, which was met by one last act of defiance from Darion "Save your breath, old man. It might be the last you ever draw." He hissed out.

Darion was reaching out to claim the legendary Ashbringer once again and rising to his knees and getting ready to end the life of the Prestigous Paladin but was met with a bright beam of light behind them, From the flash came the spirit of Darion's late father, Highlord Alexandros Mograine "My son! My Dear Beautiful boy!" The image of the Highlord's late father shouted in jovial glee, The son in question couldn't believe his eyes "Father!" he shouted before falling to one knee "Argh... what... is" he groaned out as a shade from his past appeared before them all, A younger Darion walks to Alexandros "Father, you Have returned!" She said with a bright, happy smile crossing his youing visage as he embraced his father. "You have been gone a long time, Father. I thought..." he started before he was cut short by a hearty laugh and his father replying "Nothing could have kept me away from here Darion, Not frm my home and family." He said, Breaking apart from the embrace, Darion had a steady resolve with his next statement "Father, i wish to join you in the war against the undead. I want to fight! I can sit idle no longer!" 

As the touching moment of the past played out infont of them, With Tirion walking up until he was a couple paces behind the Highlord Darion's right shoulder and watching the memory play out, The memory of Alexandros Mograine had all but shut down his son's attempt "Darion Mograine, You are barely of age to hold a sword, let alone battle the undead hordes of Lordaeron! I could not bear losing you. Even the thought..." He trailed off before his son tried to reason with his father "IF i die, Father, I would rather it be on my feet, standing in defiance against the undead legions! If i die, Let me die with you!" He stated, the tone of voice becoming more desperate filled with each passing moment as Alexandros let out a low forlorn sigh before replying "My son, there will come a day when you will cmmand the Ashbringer and with it, mete justice across this land. I have no doubt that when that day finally comes, you will bring pride to our people and that Lordaeron will be a better place because of you, but, my son, that day is not today. Do not forget..." He said before the Lich king had appeared through a large portal behind the image and with holding up a soul shard. He absorbed the spirit of alexandros into the soul shard and snarling "Touching..." and adding on as he placed the shard into the frostblade "He is mine now..."

Darion Mograine started to let out a low growl as he came back to the present, And the one expression that could be described on his face at this moment was anger, Pure, Unadulterated anger, He was trembling to the very core at the anger he was feeling towards his once master "You... Betrayed me. You betrayed us all, monster! Face the might of Mograine!" he roared out as he grasped Ashbringer and charged blindly at the Lich king, Whom in turn swatted him away with a mere swing of Frostmourne, Darion flew back and hit the ground with a loud plate clanging thud, Rolling through and coming to take a knee as the Lich king laughed lightly, the bone chillnig sound haunted the souls, both living in dead present "Pathetic..."

Ana had to let out a low growl as she took up her axe "HE might be pathetic, BUT I was your greatest weapon, SO SHALL I BE YOUR END!" she roared out, charging with the great axe in hand. Furious anger clouding her judgement as she swung Frostream, The name of her Runeaxe which when collided with Frostmourne, The blow easily parried but not only that, The Greataxe shattered to a million pieces and a harsh slam of the hilt of Frostmourne slammed right into Ana's stomach, Sending the Highlady back about twenty yards and landing in a heap, A loud gasp as not only her fellow death knights flocked to her but, Crusaders and healers came to lend the Highlady a helping the line was Tori. Coming to aid her new friend and partial mentor. "Ana you fool . What the fuck were you thinking!" The Night elf sneered out in disbelief. Tirion came to stand over Ana and with a wave of his hand. The intense injuries that Ana had sustained all but vanished with the light, She thought that it would've seared her to ash.. But it felt warm... Inviting even.. Ana had to let out a low choking cough as Tirion broke through the crowd to sneer at The lich king "You're a damned monster, Arthas!"

The Lich King simply replied with a low evil chuckle as he came to stab the Legendary runeblade into the ground as he made his rebuttle "You were right Fordring. I did send them in to die. Their lives are meaningless, but yours..." ending the statement with hoisting the runeblade and pointing it at the prestigious Paladin "How simple it was to draw the great Tirion Fordring out of hiding. You've left yourself expose paladin. Nothing will save you" within the next moment a low surge of Dark energy shot out of the tip of Frostmourne and hit Tirion, Weakening the paladin in the process, Tirion fell to one knee, the wind having been knocked out of him with the spell, Gasping for air. The air started to thicken around Light's hope, the atmosphere becoming uneasy as there was a large swirl of magical energy radiating from the Lich king, Maxwell Tyrosus bolstered the forces and yelled out a battle cry to the heavens "ATTACK!". On queue, Crusaders and Death knights united in a rare moment, Charging at a common enemy.

The Lich king lifted his sword up to the sky and discharging the Energy through the runeblade, the runes glowing a blistering, bright, lichfire, blue and as Ana was just getting up and ready to charge for another attack. She had been knocked back yet again by the spell that was cast, The lich king's booming shout shortly followed "APOCALYPSE!" and with taht boming note followed a large wave of darkness that lavished across the Death Knights and Crusaders that charged, Upon touching the wave, All whom that walked would instantly cease their charge, And immediately a chorus of choking and coughing sounds soon followed, All of them dropping to their knees and grasping at their throats, as the very air around them became like a heavy acid mist itself. Trying in vain to choke the very life from their being, Ana stopped her charge and was blown back from the force of the wave, She was sent crashing against the Light's hope chapel, A loud cough was heard and blood spewed from her mouth, healers immediately rushed to her as she gasped for air "Nggh

fuuck. Damn it. He's... too strong" she groaned out in despair,

She shifted to the side and felt a jagged stone digging into her side. She reached over and ripped it out, Clasping her hand over the bleeding disfigurement, She slowly stood up as she watched the madness unfold before her, "Is this... Truly the end for us?" She whispered under her breath, Looking to the side as she saw Tori sent careening towards the path and slamming into the ground in a heap, creating a miniature crater with the force, Ana hobbled over to the elf and grasped her shoulder "Tori... You alright?!" She said with a mild layer of concern meeting her voice as Tori stared up at her, Lichfire meeting Lichfire as the elf let out a low whimper, Gasp as she too was laying in a minor pool of blood, It seemed Tori's innocence from her previous life resurfaced and it showed. "It Hurts Ana..." she pointed down to her leg which was bent in a very grotesque manner. Ana's eyes lit up "No shit that fucking hurts. It hurts me just looking at it" She snapped out "WE NEED A HEALER OVER HERE!" she called out, the nearest priest ran over and set to mending the bone, Slowly but surely it started to mend back in place. But not without causing immense unbareable pain for the initate, But she braved the pain through gritted teeth

Darion, Still down on one knee glanced over towards the Corrupted Ashbringer then looked towards the weakened Paladin, It was the only option for their survival, He had to give the Ashbringer to Tirion so that it could be returned to it's former glory. Grasping ahold of the runed blade, "That day is not today..." He stated before he stood to his feet and hoisted the Greatsword up with little effort, "TIRION!" he called out to the great paladin, Throwing it with all of his might and having the Ashbringer land infront of him, The blade calling to the Paladin. Reaching out and grasping ahold of it, Immediately the Light started to wash over the blade, cleansing it of all it's darkness and replenishing the light forged blade back to it's former glory, In the background Darion collapsed onto the ground with his last moment of glory. "ARTHAS!" is what spilled out of the revived Paladins mouth and with an instant, He stood up and with the power of Ashbringer empowering him, He stood up. The Lich king's eyes widened at this revelation "What is this?" in which Tirion replied with a two worded statement "Your end."

Empowered and rejuvenated, The legendary Paladin with Ashbringer in hand, Charged towards the Lich king, A shiny beacon of light charging through the earth shattering spell, Ana watched from a distance awe struct as The Ashbringer came crashing down and Striked Arthas, The lich king had let out a loud groan of pain and the spell he was channeling had ceased, and just like that the air became breathable again, Stunned by the injury, He leapt back before any more damage could be inflicted upon him "Impossible" he snarled out, Turning around and clutching his sliced arm and conjuring a Death gate. Retreating back into it "This... Is not Over!" he snarled out, Turning to look in the distance to see a hooded figure, Feminine in appearance but, A striking resemblance to a former Demon hunter that had been a thorn in his side. Arthas's eyes widened in shock at the revelation at whom was still alive "Impossible... " he muttered before disappearing through the death gate, A chilling echo of the Lich kings voice played out "When next we meet, It won't be on holy ground, paladin" and just like that the eerie presence of the Lich King left the plaguelands for good

With the Lich King having left the Battlefield, The battle for Light's hope had concluded, Both sides suffered heavy losses, But no bigger loss was suffered then the Death Knight's finding out that they were only mere pawns, Lambs to the slaughter for the Lich King's bidding, Tirion Turnt around and ran over to a downed Darion and using the light of Ashbringer, he healed the fallen Highlord, Coaxing the Undead Man back to consciousness, Stirring and groaning in mild discomfort at the light's residual effects "Rise, Darion, and listen" Tirion stated as he turnt to walk away. Only to pivot on his heel and face not only Darion, But the rest of the Death Knights whom remained, Lost and without a purpose "We have all been witness to a terrible tragedy. The blood of good men has been shed upon this soil! Honorable knights, slain defending their lives... Our lives!" Walking along the lines of bowed heads, not one meeting their gaze as the statement rang true and it was by their blades "And while such things can never be forgotten, We must remain vigilant in our cause!" That is what made the Death knights tilt their gaze from the blood soaked soil to the Paladin "The Lich King must answer for what he has done, and must not be allowed to cause further destruction in our world!" Stating this had managed to bolster the Death knight's and crusaders alike to their feet and start nodding in agreement

Ana herself had somehow managed to limp her way over to the front, gauntlet still clasping her now sealed wound, Having frozen the blood flow with ice as she came to listen in on the grand speech, deciding to make their presence known, Both Illidari and Luxi had came in from the side, The elven captive rejoined the ranks of Argent members sometime before, Tori now able to stand but with a distinct limp in every step, Tirion continued on with his speech "I make a promise to you now, Brothers and sisters: The Lich King will be Defeated! On this day, I call for a union." Now that is what drew the Crusaders and Death Knights to look at one another with two common feelings on the matter, confusion and unease. "The Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand will come together as One! We will succeed where so many before us have failed!" Hoisting the Light blessed blade up into the air in an attempt to rally the forces "We will take the fight to Arthas, and we will tear down the walls of Icecrown! The Argent Crusade comes for you, ARTHAS!" Tirion declared, All the crusaders roared with absolution

Darion stands, No longer plagued with the injuries and betrayal that had hit him and the Death knights to the core, Coming to walk to the front and face the assembled forced "So too do the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Although our kind has no place in your world, We will fight to bring an end to the lich king. This I vow!" and that was enough to allow the loud hallowed battle cries of the Death knights to join the fray. Behind them was a large blinding light wash over the chapel, Green grass soon followed as the light washed over the ground, The light of Dawn has been uncovered once again. Ana was bathed in the light and let the serene feeling flow throughout her very form, Turning back to Darion and Tirion, She bowed her head to the Paladin "I... Apologize for striking at you Highlord, I was blinded by rage." She began but was silenced when Tirion held his hand up "All is forgiven child, you were only doing what you believed was the right action, We were enemies but now we stand as allies." This sentence alone was able to wash the worries plaguing the Highlady's mind.

Turning to her fellow Highlord, She saw that the expression was a serene calmness, An expression she had only seen once before cross over the Former Argent Dawn knight's expression, Speaking what was on his mind with the Highlady "The Haze has been lifted. I can see as clearly now as the day that i plunged the Ashbringer into my own heart to free my father's cursed soul: My last memory as a free man." Turning to meet the Highlady's curious but understanding Lichfire gaze "They will be trying to move Acherus back to Northrend, we must take back Acherus from the Scourge if our order is to survive in this new world. I have taught Tori how to call forth a death gate, She must use it to return to Acherus, the First battle of the Knights of the Ebon blade is already at hand. I have a different task for you, Diplomacy, It will be our only shot at letting the two warring factions know of our intentions. Please Ana, I am asking you to go to Stormwind.. And plead our case to the King." He asked, Ana's eyes had widened "You want me.. To walk through Stormwind, With the distinct possibility of being beheaded at the gates? And try and plead our case to Stormwind's king!?" She hissed out, Rather incredulous of the plan, But that was quelled with a letter handed to her by Tirion "This will explain the situation to Varian. Be swift Death Knight," He farewelled as Ana turnt, being met with a mage summoning a portal to Stormwind, She turnt to Tori whom had taken up arms albeit still on an offcentred battle stance, She walked up and placed her hand on the pinkettes shoulder, her hood having been cast aside "You know what you must do Tori.. Run them through, And give them hell.. Also when you can. Fetch Hailstorm and Seethe for me from my quarters.. If they are still there, Being without a weapon is quite uncomforting" She asked, Prompting a nod and a mild bow at the waist in respect to her mentor "I will try my best Highlady Ana, Consider it done" She quipped out with respect to the Highlady "And be safe young elf" she stated her final message before Tori took her leave through a conjured Death gate to fight the first of many battles for the Ebon Blade

Turning on her heel, She was met with the other two companions that have been unfortunate to be caught up in this mess. "Luxi, I must say i am surprised to see that you made it out in one piece" She idily remarked with a once over to the former Scarlet priestess, Whom gave a mild bounce in her steps "Whatever my Mistress needs of me. I will be there for her every whim and desire!" She spoke, A clear joyious smile crossing her pale visage, Lightly bouncing on the soles of her feet, which caused her voluptous form to jiggle and bounce in all the right places, Ana's mind was struck with lust but she quickly had to shake it from her mind, Having more important things to muse over then Fucking the brains out of the loyal Pet she had claimed earlier in the day, Addressing Illidari with a mild nod, The Elven Demon Hunter had to quip out "I'll come with you, There's no way in heaven, hell or Fel that i am staying in these plagued lands any longer" Illidari stated flatly, Taking no other statement for an answer, Ana was about to reply, But she did have a point So she took it with a mild flat shrug of her shoulders "So it's settled then, We're off" She quipped out, Turning on her heel and giving a mild back hand wave to the knights "Farewell Men!" she declared, A loud roar followed her as all three women walked through the conjured portal to Stormwind

A blinding light met the Lichfire eyes of the Highlady, Prompting the woman to squint her eyes as the high rise White towers of the Stormwind grand gate stood infront of her, She had to hold her hands up in front of her as both women simiultaneously mirrored the Highlady's actions in squinting to the blinding sunlight that rained down upon them from above "fuuck that's bright, Haven't seen the sun shine that bright in a long time" Ana quipped out in which Luxi had to mewl her aggreance to Ana's statement, The Night elf was naturally nocturnal so the blinding light was a bit alarming and surprising to the former Demon hunter. But as their eyes got adjusted to the sunlight, Almost immediately Ana was met with about a dozen spears aimed at her throat, Immediately she held her hands up in surrender but she showed no sign's of anxiety or fear at being unarmed and held at spear point by the Stormwind Guard. "What the hell is a Scourge scumbag doing with a Night elf and a Priest!? STATE YOUR BUSINESS FIEND!" one of them snarled out, Ana drew her hand around in her bust for a few moments, Giving the guards quite an eyefull before she pulled the letter out in hand, Flashing the insignia of the Argent Dawn. And the stamp of the Silver Hand Order. "I am here to deliver this to your king, Informing him of the events that has gone down in the north eastern lands of Lordaeron" She stated flatly, But her tone of voice held no conviction or reason to doubt her answer

The guards recognized the seal and stamp, They were official but as to how it came into the hand of a scourge scum, or former scourge scum in Ana's mind, They looked at one another before they flanekd to the side "You'll have an escort. Make one false move and we'll execute you before you could even lift a finger in defense" The guard that had been addressing her gave her that warning, It seemed fair enough in Ana's eyes "Just as long as my friends can come along, They were there and need to recount the events in their own words if needed and or asked of it." She reasoned, The guard nodded and the two fell in line, Ana took her first step into the Human kingdom, It has been a long time since she had lasted visited the human capital, which was no doubt in her previous life, The Tanari highlady crossed the great bridge that layered the Valley of Heroes, Ana's eyes taking in each great statue of every legendary alliance hero that had fought tooth and nail to travel through the dark portal and seal the dimensional rift on Draenor all those years ago, Eyes meeting with Kurdran Wildhammer, The Archmage Khadgar of the Kirin tor on the left and tilting her gaze to the right, She was met with Force Commander Danath Trollbane and Ranger-captain Alleria Windrunner. Then as she came to the end of the main road, General Turalyn stood proud and tall as the expedition's that is not all that her eyes met, She was met with General Marcus Jonathan, One of Stormwind's prostegious officials, And as soon as she came within his line of sight, A instantenous glare was sent her way, He immiedately coaxed his stallion to assume the front of the patrol group "this better be worth risking your life over, even with the General you have no chance in survivng" Illidari's voice made it's presence known to Ana whom replied with a gruff grunt of acknowledgement "As do i."

It seems that news of her arrival was quick to travel on the rumor mill due to the fact that as soon as she rounded the corner and onto the main road leading into the trade district, A ripe rotten tomato found it's way hurtling through the air and connecting with the Tanari Highlady's temple, The impact was enough to cause the Death Knight to loose her footing for a moment and stumble to the side, She caught her footing after a moment, Caught off guard by the rotten fruit colliding with her skull, She had half a mind to let out a low growl and find the perpetrator but she is on official business and is still seen as a monster to the innocent people, She hated that fact that she was known as a monster to these people, but it couldn't be helped on her part, Luxi saw the fruit and couldn't help but feel sorry for her Mistress, Wishing that there was something that she could say or do that would make the whole situation better, but as of right now She would have to bare it through to the end, as they made it to the square, Rolls of bread and rotten fruit, Eggs and any other throwable object that any citizen, Guard or adventurer could get their hands on to throw at the Tanari, She had somewhat ducked her head so that she was covered by the bulk of the plated guards.

Following the guarded escort to the left and onto the canals, If this was a better time, She would stop and relish in the serene peace but that was sorely interrupted by the loud roars of outrage from the crowd behind her, As the General saw that it would be best to draw as little attention as possible, Traversing along the canal and around the Old town District, Around the bend of the corner, The high rising Stormwind keep laid infront of them behind the moat and walls that seemed rather impenetrable, Given the last invasion of orcs storming the keep and Killing the previous Stormwind King, Ana had to release a solemn sigh as she allowed the small historical fact to float away into the recesses of her memory, With the two royal guards standing at attention upon seeing General Marcus, the two guards would replace the ranks, The royal guards each replacing the guards that were Ana's escort to the king, They walked across the portcullis and Ana gazed upon that grand fountain and the statue that showcased the Very king of the story in all of his glory, Ana couldn't supress the low chuckle at the ego of the man in charge. Which earnt her a few harsh glares aimed right at her "And what is so funny freak!?" one of the guards sneered at her in which Ana waved her hand in mild surrender "OH get off your high horse, I am just laughing at how big the ego your King has, That's all" she said lightly, She gave a mild shrug of her shoulders as she was led up the stairs and then another flight.

Finally upon reaching the entryway of the Stormwind Keep, Ana had to finally release a low shuttering sigh "We will only permit the Messenger in, You two will wait out here, You are in good hands. But with this monster? Probably before the night is over, Her head will be rolling on the floor" The General spoke, A twisted, evil smirk forming on his face Ana was escorted alone up the main hallway of the Stormwind keep, At the end of the path she could make out the throne room, Each royal guard saluting the Esteemed warhero but giving Ana the most venomous glare that each and every one of them could muster up from underneath their visors, Keeping her gaze straight and true, paying them little to no heed, She clutched the letter that she was meant to deliver close to her form, As the guards looked to behind her, They couldn't supress the minor urge of lust at how shapely and Exotic the Tanari highlady's body was. Oh how surprised they would be to see what else she's packing.

Just before arriving in the throne room, Marcus had turnt around and faced Ana "One false move, And i will cut you down before you could count to three!" His low angered snarl warned the Highlady whom mildly waved it off with her hand, She came forward and was immediately met with the harsh stare of the king "What is the meaning of this, Why would you bring a member of the scourge to my throne room!" Varian slammed the cusp of his right fist into the arm of the grand throne of Stormwind, Ana had brought herself forth until she stood at the foot of the stairs that led to the throne and kneeling at the feet of the Stormwind's Lion, And showcasing the very reason why she was here "King Varian Wrynn, I am Anarine Alta'saunni, A former Tanari Warrioress and now turnt Highlady of the Crimson hold, AS you may know that i am of Scourge creation yes, But i bare a message of utmost importance, given to me by the Highlord, Tirion Fordring. Baring the seals of the Silver hand And Argent Dawn alike. He has asked me to deliver this to you, it shall explain everything." She stated, Handing the letter over to the King whom grudgingly grasped the letter and tore the seal off, Digging about in the letter and plucking out the message, Unfolding the note out and allowing his piercing gaze to read what it said

 _Majesty_

 _O' merciful king, may the Light stay your hand and steady your heart. Hold your judgement upon this fallen champion, if only for a moment and hear my words._

 _The bearer of this letter is a former hero of the Alliance. Though she carries with her the stench of death and the look of the Scourge, She has the soul of a champion. A soul that has only recently been reunited with the body._

 _Anarine represents a new, united front against the Lich King known as the Knights of the Ebon blade. Yes, majesty, Death knights turned against their former master. They are led by the sone of Lord Alexandros Mograine, The Ashbringer. They seek what we seek, what we all seek: The end of the scourge_

 _I ask not that you accept Anarine and the Knights of the Ebon blade into the Alliance, But only that you show tolerance._

 _Remember, sire, by blood and honor we all serve._

 _Respectfully_

 _Highlord Tirion Fordring_

Varian finished reading the last sentence and at first he closed his eyes, Remaining silent and allowing the eerie, Almost defeaning chill of the silence drift around the Throne room, Before casting his eyes back to stare down at Ana whom remained knelt in respect of the King, Focusing hard on those unwavering eyes he could see that there was indeed a soul bolstering behind those intense Lichfire orbs, An unwavering resolve for revenge against the man whom had turnt the entire nothern half of the Eastern Kingdoms into the Scourge's own stomping grounds and playground. "So. You were only lambs to the slaughter, Weapons to do the Lich King's bidding only to be cast aside if to weak or too wounded?" Varian said in a neutral, indifferent tone of voice which was only met by a simple nod from the Highlady "Yes my lord, We were used from the very beginning." She said, Her voice layered with anger and venom on the subject "Men, See to it that Miss Anarine and her companions are accustomed back into the Alliance, They are champions of the light, Dead or alive. Welcome back Anarine, Enjoy your stay in Stormwind" The King said with a soft smile adorning his face "Rise Champion" Ana was shocked, It was a wonder that she was accepted back into the King's good graces soo quick, She stood up with her hands flat against her side "Go and rest champion, You look battered from what you have gone Through The tavern located within the Old Town District should accomodate you" He said "dismissed" he stated with a wave of his hand, Ana bowed lightly and turnt on her heel, She walked out, Ignoring the weary glances that she received from the guards.

Upon exiting the Keep, Her two companions saw the Highlady in one piece "Well i am back in, it worked.. Now i need a place to stay for the night. I'm beat" She said lightly "Luxi, You should go see the priesthood in the Cathedral of light, You would be better off there for the time being then with me, That doesn't mean you aren't forbidden to come see me" She said, The Priestess bowed lightly and immediately started heading for the Cathedral district whilst Ana and Illidari took the separate path into the old Town, which in turn lived up to it's namesake. She followed the westward path, Spotting the sign to the Pig and Whistle Tavern. Both women entered the establishment and walking on up, They were met with unease and Ana sighed lightly as she spoke to the bartender "One room please" She quipped out, Coming to the instant realisation that she has no money, But so happen that luck was on her side as a key was placed infront of her "A messengr informed me that you were coming Death Knight, Please enjoy your stay, Don't mind them. You have gone through alot." The innkeeper stated with a low gruff but genuine tone of voice.

Ana shocked at the behaviour, at a lose for words but she still managed to utter out a soft "Thank you" before she turnt to the staircase, Looking at the number 4 enscribed on the key and then going along the row of rooms until she arrived outside of the appropriate room, She opened it and there ltitered was one bed, She hissed out in slight annoyance "Great. One bed... Oh well "She said lightly holding the door open for Illidari, The Night elf had dropped the hood and then the cloak, Still revealing her proud naked body to Ana, The Death knight grunted out in surprise before shrugging "Well seems like someone's proud of their body" She stated in which was met with an indifferent chuckle "Yes i am, Hope that isn't a problem" She quipped back which was met with a low smirk "No problem here' the Highlady replied, and started to immediately strip her battered armor off her form, She grasped her gauntlets and boots then came to relieve her shoulderplates off her form, Then working at her breastplate and lucky last that plated thong, Exposing her delicious bouncing breasts for the Night elf's viewing pleasure but not only were those fat Tanari tits on display, But that hung, beastial shecock of Ana's. Coming down to rest just above her knees, That fat engorged organ smacking wetly against her thigh with each subtle moment. Illidan had to let out a low gasp as she watched that engorged she organ sway enticingly before she dove for the bed and hid under the covers in attempts to hide that blush, Ana chuckled lightly at the rather amusing behaviour exhibited by the Demon hunter and sighed, Climbing in on the opposite side, She held the covers close to her form but she felt the immense heat that the Night elf's form permeated against her own slightly cooler body, But quickly her tiredness became an issue, usually not needing sleep. She came to fall asleep faster, She felt the night elf snuggle closer and similarly start to join her in the throes of Sleep.

 **WELL THERE IT IS. A NICE BIG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE, ONCE AGAIN READ AND COMMENT, LIKE IF YOU LIKE. Do nothing if you don't!**

 **ANDO AWAY!**


End file.
